


7 Universes of Love

by Nanaowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universes, Cute, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Fight Scenes, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, Frans Week, Frisk - Freeform, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Jojo - Freeform, Mash-up, Multi, Papyrus - Freeform, Romance, Sans - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Spider Multiverse, Stardew Valley - Freeform, Susie - Freeform, Toriel - Freeform, Will Add More, asgore - Freeform, deltarune easter eggs, high school romance, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaowo/pseuds/Nanaowo
Summary: "hey bucko, let's say we were in a different universe with random, new rules, what would you do?""Marry you.""wh-what?!"Do you truly think Frisk and Sans would choose each other no matter the Universe? Welp, if you're so sure, see for yourself!This is a 7 chapter story for Frans week featuring mash ups and inspirations from my favorite animes, movies and games all tied up with my main fan-fiction,New Home.Hop in for some emotions, romance, drama and even fighting!!Day 1: The amazing Spider GirlDay 2: A skeleton's moving castleDay 3: Sans' bizarre adventuresDay 4: A song of blue and redDay 5: Frisk Potter and the surprises of ChristmasDay 6: Under the stardewDay 7: Valentine's dayHope you will enjoy, although i might not be able to post a story each day because i tend to make them huuuuge XD But i will try my best and keep going till the end!! Have fun darlings!!! <3





	1. The amazing Spider Girl

    Ok, let’s get this over with, o n e  m o r e t i m e . . . 

 

My name is Frisk Parker, and i am an usual high school student at Dreemurr’s High. One day, i got bit by a radioactive spider and became the one and only...Spider Girl. I trained, made myself a suit and I've been saving Monster City from dangers and bad guys ever since. Oh and, see that cool, short skeleton over there, wearing his usual, blue hoodie, annoying his younger brother with puns? That’s Sans..Sans the skeleton...and he’s the smartest, funniest and uh...handsomest guy in school? 

Khem...anyways….everything was completely normal, you know, saving Monster City over and over again, the usual drill...until...one day...this happened:

 

**“Frisk, dear!”** a goat auntie’s voice could be heard from downstairs. 

**“You’re going to be late for school! Hurry up now!”**

“In a minute, aunt Tori!!” the young lady yelled out as she started cramming her backpack with lots of physics and chemistry books as well as a rather odd looking, tight suit of red and blue. 

She pulled on her favorite, blue and pink striped sweater, knitted by none other than her loving auntie and looked into a small mirror on the wall, trying to arrange some of her rather stubborn locks of short, dark brown hair. She froze in place for a moment, giving herself a fake, confident smile. 

“H-howdy Sans...how is it going?” she hit her reflection with a finger gun, but an immediate, exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she dangled her head forwards with defeat. 

“Who am i kidding….cringe…” she muttered before grasping at her backpack and storming out of her room in an instant. 

 

**“My child, slow down!”** a soft, slightly irritated female voice spoke as the goat lady noticed her niece stuffing her face with toasts as fast as possible. 

“Showwy…” she mumbled between bites before gulping the bread down with some orange juice. “I’m late, gotta go!” she said in a rush, throwing her backpack over one shoulder. 

**“Late again, are we?”** her uncle spoke with a deep, calm voice and faint disappointment as he put down his newspaper and glanced at the girl from underneath his squarish glasses. 

**“Frisk, remember, with great power comes great responsibility…”** he added, making both of the ladies raise some confused eyebrows at the goat monster. 

What did that even mean? she thought briefly. The tiny lady then returned it with an embarrassed laughter as she stormed out of the house in a whim.  

 

* * *

 

 

   The school always looked rather simple and small to her , maybe because Monster City was not as big as let's say...Brooklyn, but it had its charms, with the small, reddish brick houses and cozy, cobblestone paved sidewalks. 

The young lady let out a heavy sigh, brushing away some of her dark brown, rather long bangs. With a weary aspect and slight worry in her heart she proceeded to step up onto the front stairs clutching at her worn out backpack.

   Nothing changed within the dull halls of Dreemurr's high. Same old, metal lockers that she would barely use, same worn out doors of the classrooms she spent half of her lifetime in. 

As she was passing through the hallway with a tired pace, she noticed some kids playing on their phones with excitement, leaning onto the lockers with their backs and a rather angry looking, purple lizard girl, munching onto what looked like...chalk?, with the most intense, sly grin and a menacing shadow drenching her gaze. Nobody stepped within her range, unless they wanted their faces bit off and our protagonist knew that all too well.  

With time, her mind slowly departed towards the land of fantasies, probably in an attempt to escape the dull school life. She was picturing herself gliding through the air, attached neatly to her string of web, diving in between the tall city buildings only to spring back up with glory. 

_ “FRISK!”  _ the slightly pitched exclamation of a very familiar, tall skeleton made her snap right out of her world. 

She looked up with faintly parted lips to find the very excited grin of her best friend looking back at her. 

_ “HOW IS IT GOING? DID YOU DO YOUR MATH?”  _ he asked once more, averting his gaze with faint desperation. 

But the words flew right past her ears as her vision and mind were completely stuck on a rather short, dull looking skeleton standing in the distance. He was wearing his usual, slightly loose looking, blue hoodie. His hands were searching comfort within its pockets and his dull, half way closed eyes were inspecting a young,  deer lady wearing a short, plaid skirt, hugging some notebooks tightly to her chest, talking to him in between smiles. 

  Her lips parted vaguely in awe and her cheeks were getting hotter as she could not shift her gaze from the skeleton. According to his brother's sayings, he could never understand how the lazybones Sans managed to become so “popular”. All he ever did was boondoggle all day, never touch his homework, he would constantly sleep somewhere outside home and the worst of all, he was the most passionate skeleton when it came to exasperating, bad puns. But she always found them extremely funny, well at least the times when she could stand him talking to her without running away in fluster. And no matter how much Papyrus nagged at him, she knew his brother always took care of him. To the shortie of Dreemurr's High, no one was more precious than his dear, younger brother, it was a well-known fact. 

_ “FRISK? FRIIIISK…”  _ the tall skeleton suddenly realized she wasn't listening at all after he waved a bony palm right in front of her face, getting no reaction whatsoever. 

His gaze suddenly fixed onto the attention thief, causing him to narrow his eyes with suspicion, his grin taking on a more cunning twist. With that specific facial expression, the tallest skeleton in school approached his teeth to the girl's small ear. 

**_“_ ** _ YOU KNOW I CAN JUST INTRODUCE YOU TWO? HE'S MY BROTHER AFTER ALL…”  _ his half whisper made her jump up in fear and fluster. 

Her face got dunked in red instantly and her lips scrunched up into a cute pout. 

“P-paps!” she almost exclaimed, afraid of strangers’ ears.

_ “COME ON, FRISK!”   _ the bone skyscraper  put his hands on his hip bone in disapproval before continuing. 

_ “YOU'VE BEEN EYEBALLING MY BROTHER FOR A YEAR NOW. I AM SURE THAT IF YOU JUST TALK TO HIM HE'LL LIKE YOU!” _

“Shhh...don't speak so loud, bonehead!” she said as she covered her red face with two small palms. 

The skeleton's grin drooped even more at the view. He put one arm on top of the other across his chest and leaned down to her. 

_ “YOU KNOW...I TOLD HIM ABOUT YOU…” _ he added with a dimmer voice. 

“You WHAT??!!” she let out making a few heads turn at her in confusion.

“Wh-what did he say…?” she barely asked, her hands started trembling in anticipation. 

“ _ WELL HE…”  _

“heya, kiddos, what's up?” the deep voice of a blue hooded skeleton rang right next to them. He appeared out of nowhere, a strange habit only the shortie of Dreemurr's High possessed.  

_ “BROTHER!”  _ “S-sans!” they both yelled out in surprise while the woman jumped up as well. She froze in place, staring at him. At this moment she wished she could be erased from existence. 

“hey, frisk, got a bone to pick with my bro?” he asked, hitting her with a lazy wink. 

“Pft…” she barely let out, averting her gaze with intense fluster caused by his mere presence, yet she could never resist his puns. 

Her best friend, on the other hand, could never stand them and today was no exception. His face scrunched up in pure frustration as he threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

_ “NYEEEH! BROTHER, CAN YOU FOR ONCE CEASE YOUR EXASPERATING PUNNING??”  _ he exclaimed with a rather loud, high pitch. 

“heh, what can i say bro? i’m pretty  _ skull _ full!” he hit his brother with a finger gun, his silly pun causing the young lady to giggle unwillingly. 

His dull eyes took on a rather surprised aspect as he's never heard her laugh before. In fact, he couldn't  recall when he last heard her say a word to him. His everlasting, deadpan grin sagged faintly, the skeleton was now being slowly mesmerized by her feminine, soft voice peeking through the faint laughter. 

“anyways, frisk, when are you gonna beat me at my grades? i hear you're the smartest kid in school, welp after me.” he suddenly addressed her with faint interest. Her rosy lips parted in pure surprise as she could feel blood rush to her cheeks now. 

<Did he...was that a compliment? Oh god...act normal, act normal!!> she said to herself in fear. She then cleared her throat faintly, attempting to look as casual as possible. 

“N-no I'm not!” she suddenly exclaimed at him, fluster taking over her face nonetheless.  

His eyes widened at her in confusion, yet for a second, her little, nervous yell seemed quite cute in his mind. The tall skeleton only raised a hand at his forehead in a facepalm manner, disappointed at his friend’s lack of social skills. 

“I..i mean…” she scratched at the  back of her head with an embarrassed smile. 

“I was wondering..h-how do you do it? Umm..Paps said you barely do your homework…” she managed to save herself, somewhat. 

The older brother gave his young one a rather disappointed gaze before answering with a deep, playful tone and a wink. 

“welp, ya know...i have my shortcuts…”

“Sh-shortcuts…?” she barely let out in faint puzzlement, but the lovely conversation was cut short by the ring of the school bell. They all flinched faintly, realizing they've lost track of time. 

“welp, it was nice talkin' to ya, frisk..” he said with an unusually soft tone, while raising one hand at her in a greeting manner. 

“L-likewise…” she mumbled, looking down at her fidgeting hands, not being able to lock her gaze onto him again. 

  As he was departing, he hit his brother with a finger gun and a other horrible pun:

“don't be  _ bonely  _ without me, paps!” 

_ “NYEH!!”  _ is all he answered with the utmost vexed expression. Once he relaxed a bit, the tall one looked down at his best friend with a rather pitying, but proud gaze. 

_ “WELL? THAT WASN'T SO DIFFICULT, WAS IT NOW?”  _

“N-no…” she answered dimly, watching the back of the skeleton she liked immensely slowly depart, going in the opposite direction of his classroom for some reason, puzzling her even more. 

 

* * *

 

 

    The school bell rang once again, causing a very tired, dull, little lady to yawn and get up from her chair. All her classmates rushed in pure enthusiasm, talking to each other, making plans for the evening, happy that the school day has ended, but not our petite protagonist. 

First off, she was way too tired to be excited, probably because she flew into her room through the window at 3am last night, after another, chill, mind cleansing stroll through Monster City, swinging on her webs between buildings, showering her body in the moonlight. 

Another reason could be that she didn’t really have many friends to go out with after school. Well she did have Paps, but today he was supposed to cook spaghetti at home, his favorite dish, so the little Frisk remained alone once again. She would let out an exasperated sigh while throwing her backpack on one of her shoulders, thinking that it’s been a while since she got any Spider Girl action, feeling rather bad for wanting someone to be attacked or threaten Monster City’s safety, but it was she did best, saving innocent lives. 

She walked slowly, lazily through the long corridor, heading outside, letting a few, weary yawns in the process. But one thing was rather strange and it was starting to wake faint worry within her little heart. Nobody was around her. The hall was completely empty, despite lots of students cramming at her classroom’s door a few moments ago. 

She fastened her pace now, her little spider senses were waking a faint tingle within her stomach. Once she pushed the heavy door of the school entrance the sun-rays blinded her small, closed eyes before she managed to look down at the base of the stairs, only to see half of the school gathered up, gasping at something quite terrifying. She looked through the crowd, spotting the tall skull of her best friend sticking out of the bunch. The little lady quickened her pace, moving herself swiftly between other monsters and humans with a few apologies in between. Once she finally reached the side of her tall skeleton friend she looked up at him with the utmost concern. 

“Paps, what’s happening?!” she asked, completely confused. 

_ “FRISK, YOU’RE HERE TOO!”  _ he exclaimed, taken aback faintly by her sudden appearance.  _ “ _

_ WELL IT SEEMS LIKE SOMETHING IS HAPPENING DOWN IN THE CENTER, THEY SAY...THEY SAY THAT A MONSTER KILLED A HUMAN AND...HE ABSORBED THEIR SOUL…”  _

“Oh no….” she raised one palm at her mouth with shock and worry. “That means…” 

_ “THAT MEANS AN EXTREMELY STRONG, ANGERED MONSTER IS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY, TRYING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING ON THEIR PATH…”  _ he suddenly interrupted his friend while looking into the distance with a worried gaze. 

_ “DO YOU...DO YOU THINK SPIDER GIRL WILL BE THERE?!”  _ he suddenly asked, looking down at the young lady with a hopeful glimmer in his gaze. 

“Uh…” she averted her gaze instantly with shame. 

“M-maybe….s-sorry Paps i...i gotta go to the bathroom!” she quickly said as she stormed off back into the school’s building, leaving the skeleton completely confused. 

_ “SANS, WHAT DO YOU THINK….”  _ he turned to his other side, where his older brother should be, only to find another empty spot.  _ “ _

_ SANS..?”  _ is all he could utter, scratching at the side of his skull in pure bafflement and confusion. 

 

* * *

 

 

    A very weirdly dressed, young lady was standing at the top of a tall building. The sunset was casting a beautiful light of bloody orange and yellow, shining onto her tight looking, blue and red suit with a black spider imprinted right on her chest. She was also wearing a very tight, red mask, with two elongated, white, glassy eyes for her vision. 

She was looking down at a giant, extremely angered, green lizard monster, trying to crush everything on its way, the policemen around it were simply too little force to put up with and that is why she didn’t take long to analyse the situation and dove right in. 

She shot one web towards the building across and made a deep, fast dive into the scene, flying right across the monster’s face, noticing it's scary, enormous fangs dripping with slimy saliva as it would let out a long, thinned out tongue, split in two at the end, with an enraged, ear crushing roar. Its large, green scales covering most of its elongated neck would shimmer in the sunlight while it would try to clasp the little spider lady gliding across like an insignificant insect, showcasing its pointy, razor sharp claws. The animation would cause its long tail to sweep everything underneath it, benches, trash cans hiding in the dark alleys, crushing them into the buildings’ bases, taking away bits of bricks and concrete in each sweep. 

It was indeed one of the toughest and scariest enemies she’s seen so far, a brief thought crossed her mind. When a monster kills a human and is strong enough to absorb their soul, they become an unimaginable threat. All their sorrow and anger gathered up, leading them to perform such a vile act, take over their mind as they become stray zombies, corrupted, blinded by their worst traits. 

As she swung around, the little hero took a brief moment to analyze her situation and deduct a few ideas. As the monster was trapped between two large buildings, police cars hindering its escape way, our little hero started shooting webs across them, swinging around the lizard’s legs, shooting more and more webs on the way, creating a thick, tight rope around its joints in the hope that its weight will become its demise. Once she made the rope thick enough, tightening the monster's scaly legs together, the little spider lady stood behind the giant lizard, placing her hands on her hips heroically. 

“Hey!! You big piece of snake, turn around!!” she yelled at him in an amused manner. 

The now even more angered, giant lizard monster attempted to turn around, but to her greater surprise it broke right through her web shackles and she couldn’t help but gasp. 

The infuriated lizard finally spotted its target. It clenched one strong, tight fist and crushed it right into the building standing next, destroying a few windows, causing tons of concrete and some foundation to fall onto the woman. She was about to shoot one of her webs and get away but it was too late, as a heavy piece of a broken foundation bar landed right on top of her, pinning her down to the ground mercilessly. The monster looked down at her once again, taking one step closer as she struggled to move away the piece of metal from over her abdomen with great pain. She looked up with pure dread, thinking that today was the day she leaves this world for good once the lizard raised one hand in mid air at her with raw aggression. The woman averted her gaze in fear, but just when it was about to hit violently it let out a pained groan.

All she could hear at that moment was a weird sound of energy being charged up and released into a loud blast. The Spider Girl opened her eyes at the view of the giant monster grabbing at its wounded arm in pain, grunting, taking a few steps backwards. 

The next thing she saw was a dark blue, hooded man, removing the piece of steel from over her with great strength and extending one, helpful hand down towards her.

“come on, kid!”  she suddenly heard him say, muffled, as his face was covered by a rather weird, skeleton mask. 

She froze in place for a moment, inspecting his completely covered body. He was wearing some leather gloves with two, strange holes in the middle of the palms, his legs were completely covered by a pair of loose, black pants, his feet were being carried by two, black leather boots. 

“B-blaster Kid…” is all she could utter, raising one hand towards his with a faint tremble. 

“yeah, who else, come on, are you gonna lay here all night?”  he asked with vague irritation, shaking his hand at her. 

 

Hoold up! Let me introduce you guys! This smug, annoying guy named “Blaster Kid” has been circling around Monster City for some time now. He always thinks he’s a better “superhero” and always jumps into my fights to steal the spotlight! Long story short...a douche… Ok, back to the story- 

 

She suddenly flinched, grabbing onto his hand in an instant, but as soon as she felt his touch, a faint tremble appeared in her soul, it almost felt like it started resonating with his, and if he said he didn’t feel the same, it would be a complete lie. 

As she got up, they froze at each other for a moment, still grasping onto one other’s hands in faint awe, yet the angered monster’s roar woke them up soon enough as they jerked away and faced the lizard. 

“B.K.! Can you put me up on your gaster blasters? I’ll try to blind him while you shoot at his legs!” she exclaimed in a commanding tone. 

“pft, you don’t tell me what to do, pipsqueak!” 

“Ugh!! We got no time, do it, now!” she insisted. 

The guy let out an annoyed grunt and raised one hand in mid air. His left eye flared up with a strong, blue flame right through his mask. Soon enough, his actions caused a few long, terrifying, skull like creatures to appear out of nowhere. They would shake faintly with tired breaths and groans, as if being tamed by invisible strings attached to the mysterious Blaster Kid. 

The young lady did not hesitate one second as she jumped swiftly one one of them. He made her float up towards the lizard’s face and with a quick move, wasting no time, she shot two web “bombs” into its eyes, covering it’s vision completely. In the meantime, the other hero shot it’s legs with multiple, loud blasts of blue, compressed energy, making it roar in anger and pain even more. The last blow would be her, shooting one last string around the monster’s forehead, jumping on the other side of the building, and with immense power, she grabbed onto both ends of the string, tugging at it with a loud, pained grunt, making the lizard finally give in, stumble onto it’s neutralized, wounded legs and hit its head onto the building, making it fall down in unconsciousness with the loudest thud, causing the earth to tremble. 

What they didn’t expect was the monster’s tail to swing violently one last time, right into the careless, dark hooded guy, blowing him to the opposite building’s wall as he crashed into it, cracking it up, sliding down from it, hitting the ground violently. 

“B.K.!!!!” she screamed out in fear at the view as the young lady shot a few webs and flew right down, sitting next to her “partner” on one knee. 

The lizard monster was not the only one unconscious now and for the first time, our protagonist didn’t know what to do next, she only hovered a trembling hand over his mask with great worry, frightened to the core, thinking that her mistakes lead to his demise and she would never forgive herself if he was truly dead, she needed to check. 

The young woman grabbed onto his skeleton mask and slid it right off only for it to reveal a….skeleton’s face?!!!

She dropped it onto the ground in an instant with a loud, shocked gasp. It was him...Sans, Sans the skeleton!!!! She couldn’t believe her eyes as she covered her mouth with a small palm over her tight suit mask in pure astonishment. 

The skeleton let out a tired, pained grunt as he cracked his eyes open, slowly, blinking a few times and finally, seeing the woman in front of him. 

“spider girl...?”  he barely mumbled out, leading one hand towards his forehead in ache when suddenly…

“what?!! wh-where is my mask?!!!”  he exclaimed in fright, opening his eyes wide at the lady. He didn’t look for too long as he found it laying right next to her. 

“I...i’m so sorry i thought you were….” 

“you did what?! what the hell is wrong with you?!”  he suddenly yelled out, grabbing at his mask and getting up in a matter of seconds, making her flinch and look up at the guy with despair. 

“you don’t do that!! it’s a big no-no!!!”  he exclaimed once more with faint embarrassment and anger as he turned around.  “ugh...what else did i expect…?” 

“S-sans, wait!!” she let out, making him stop in place and slowly turn around at her with a faint tremble and dread. 

“how do you…”  but he swallowed his words in an instant when she got up, taking a very determined stance and snatching her mask right off, revealing those bright, rosy cheeks and small lips as well as her signature, short, lush, dark brown hair with bangs poking into her closed eyes. 

“f-frisk?!!!” 

“Yeah...it’s me… i’m the Spider Girl...now we’re even…” she pronounced in  a revealing manner, but the shock was too strong and the skeleton took a few steps backwards, tightening his grip around his mask and piercing her with a wide, fearful stare. 

“th-that….that can’t be….”  he muttered. 

“S-sans...w-wait…” she suddenly took on a more pleading aspect as she noticed dread reappearing on his face, dread and disappointment? 

He turned away in an instant and ran as fast as he could, making her raise one hand towards him with despair, as if that would stop him somehow. 

She looked down with a sigh, completely saddened and disappointed. Our little protagonist was left at the scene, utterly alone, she froze in place for a moment, contemplating, after which, the petite woman slid her mask back on and clung onto another string of web, fleeing in a matter of seconds, letting the police clean up their mess…

 

* * *

 

The day was extremely usual and boring. Well, excluding the fact that it was also very depressing for a certain, little lady. She walked the dull halls of Dreemurr’s High, catching a glimpse of the very skeleton she encountered last evening. Only this time, she couldn’t look him in the eye. Not that she could before, but it wasn’t out of shyness and fluster anymore. She felt ashamed of her previous actions. Ashamed of exposing his true identity, even if only to herself, it was a wrong thing to do and after that awful action, she knew he would never look at her, ever again. 

She tucked away the idea of Sans the skeleton in the depths of her brain and slept through almost all her classes, considering she couldn’t close an eye last night, replaying the dreaded events over and over. The way he scolded her, the look he gave her after he saw her true face, the way he ran away, his disappointment and anger. Those images simply couldn’t leave her mind and she cradled them all night, punishing herself to the bone. 

 

The school day has finally ended. With her usual, beaten up backpack she walked towards the exit. The hallway was empty, almost giving off an eerie vibe. She stalled so much, her movements were so slow and lifeless today that not even her best friend waited around for her, therefore she walked now, completely and utterly alone. 

“frisk!”  his deep voice suddenly rang behind, forcing her to straighten herself in an instant and freeze for a moment. 

A feeling of dread took over her soul and suddenly she just fastened her pace, looking down, burying her gaze underneath her lush, dark brown bangs. 

The blue hooded skeleton started walking faster behind, his gaze was rather pleading as she departed more and more. 

“frisk, wait up!”  he called out once more, louder this time, but it only intensified her urge to disappear from his sight. 

At this moment she wished she could just shoot a web string and swing out, never to be seen again. But it was quite futile, as he was gaining more speed and approaching her. She decided to stop, knowing she couldn’t run forever. She just froze in place, taking the shortie of the school aback as he appeared right behind her. She looked down, her small hands clenching into painful fists, her closed eyes were drenched into an ominous shadow. 

“Sans, i get it!” she suddenly exclaimed, making his hand quickly move away as he was about to place it on her small shoulder. 

“I get it ok? You are angry about yesterday. Well don’t worry, your secret is safe, nobody will find out. You can go back to ignoring me…” 

Her words truly pained him but what they also did was bring anger into his soul as the skeleton placed one hand around her wrist and with an aggressive jerk he made her turn around in an instant, making her let out a loud, pitched gasp, hitting the guy with some parted lips and hot, rosy cheeks. 

“frisk, listen...i’m sorry i acted that way, i was a jerk. uh…”  he averted his gaze, a faint blue hue appeared on his cheekbones as he realized his hand was still holding onto her wrist. 

He let go quickly and regained himself with a brief, dry cough. 

“i just...got scared, sort of. i never expected you to be...spider girl...but uh..” 

Her gaze softened quite a bit at his words, yet she still couldn’t understand where the conversation was going. 

The skeleton looked down for a brief moment. It seemed like anxiousness was taking over his soul slowly, a view that truly surprised her. He always seemed so carefree, so nonchalant, no matter what situation the bonehead was in. I guess he has some spiders within his head just like the rest of us.

The shortie let out a heavy sigh and pierced her with a determined, wide gaze. 

“i’ve been having my eye sockets on you ever since you moved to this school, do you wanna go out?!!”  he let it all out onto her, in a long, rushed sentence and pure fluster. 

Her jaw dropped in an instant. Sans the skeleton, the guy whom she’s been having a crush on for an entire year, suddenly...confessed to her????

She could feel blood rush to her cheeks and her tiny lips trembled, unable to open. 

“uh...it’s ok, i get it…”  his skull sunk with disappointment as he retracted his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

As always, the everlasting logic of the lazybones, give up without a fight. A strange thing he had especially when it came to relationships, but never when it came to saving Monster City. 

“i uh...i’ll go then...sorry to bo…”

“N-no!” she suddenly yelled at him, taking the bonehead completely aback as he hit her with a wide stare. Her eyebrows frowned in resolution and she opened up her lips more, squinting her eyes further. 

“I would love to go out with you, Sans the skeleton!” she exclaimed once again with the most flustered aspect and girliest pitch. 

“whoah!”  he let out, taking one step backwards, completely abashed by her sudden, courageous outburst. He scratched at the back of his skull in embarrassment while the brightest tint of blue was completely coating his face. 

“I ummm…” the little lady glanced at the floor, shyness coming back to her aspect. 

“I...i wanted to...ask you out for over a year now...sorry i was so slow…” she barely pronounced, tucking away some of her brown locks behind her ear. 

His expression softened instantly at her words and his grin elevated greatly. Raw joy was now filling the skeleton’s soul. The bag of bones suddenly grabbed onto her dainty hand, making the small lady look straight into his dull, affectionate eyes. 

“i wanna show you my favorite spot in monster city…”   with those words, he turned around, about to tug her along with the happiest, widest grin. 

“Y-you mean...Grillby’s arcade salon?” she uttered with faintly arched eyebrows.

“uhh…”  the skeleton stopped in place, averting his gaze with shame for a brief moment. 

“s-second favorite…”  he added as he started moving rather fast, tugging at her hand tightly, making her follow with a springy pace, watching the back of his blue hoodie in pure fluster. 

“come, i know a shortcut…” 

 

* * *

 

 

    And so the adventures of Spider Girl and Blaster Kid continued. Prom was awesome, Paps still didn’t find out who we are, despite us disappearing together all the time, it’s probably for the best. We ended up saving Monster City together, over and over again, just the two of us, while going on cheesy dates at Grillby’s, playing games until midnight, aunt Tori was not the happiest, let me tell you. Oh and don’t even get me started on how we discovered the truth about Sans’ powers and where they came from… Spoiler alert, parental drama incoming. Oh, but that, is a completely different story, besides, it’s time for you to move onto the next universe… 

But remember, no matter how small or powerless you might think you are, you can definitely make a change in this world with enough determination. After all, if a tiny spider girl can do it, so can you! 

see ya around...kiddo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!! 
> 
> How's it going? It's been a while since i posted something, working silently, lurking out and about! XDD  
> I really hope you liked this tiny spider multiverse mash up XDD I had a blast writing it, truly!  
> I also wanted to inspire the core message Spider man was always about, anyone can be a hero! <3 
> 
> Weell, i hope you are ready for the next one! (cuz i am not, still haven't finished it! T.T)  
> Nonetheless, as Sans said it so well... see ya around, kiddo!


	2. A skeleton’s moving castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Frans week, day 2!  
> This one is inspired by my favorite anime, Howl's moving castle!  
> Enjoy <3

    Frisk was a rather simple looking, young woman. In fact, some would say she was almost dull. With her long, dark brown hair which had a slight, healthy sheen, always tucked away into a braid, laying on her back and her small, always closed eyes which were sometimes poked at by the tips of her dark brown bangs and no matter how many times she would try to swipe them to the side, they would always fall back messily. The young lady had a very small, pointy nose and some thin lips curling up into a soft smile, naturally. Unlike her step sisters, her fashion was rather simple. She never parted with her simple, dark blue, long dress with a few dusty pink frills at her neck long collar, buttoning all the way to the beginning of her faintly protruding chest. It would only adjust to her small waist ever so slightly, before an ankle long skirt with many pleats starting from the very base which would fade into beautiful waves at the bottom, just like the fashion of the time period required. Her thin arms were only covered by the long sleeves of the same dress, creasing at the shoulders into a puffy look while buttoning tightly at her thin wrists. Not that she would ever be able to surpass her very fancily dressed sisters and even adoptive mother for that matter, with their very colorful, bright dresses with frills and laces at all edges and big, majestic hats with flowers and peacock feathers covering their dainty heads.

Speaking of hats. It is what the small woman did all day long - sew beautiful decorations on all sorts of women and men’s hats, putting them up for display and selling in the small store they lived just above. Strangely enough, despite being the only adopted child in the family, Frisk was also the only one taking on her deceased father’s business, keeping it alive, while her mother and siblings would all dissipate in a crazed hunt for fortuned men.

While sewing a few colorful beads and fake flowers onto a rather simple, cute hat, she thought of how ironic it was that such beautiful pieces were made by such an ugly person. She let out a dim sigh and fixed her gaze onto a pamphlet laying on her working desk.

_“Do your part in the war against the Western Kingdom!”_ it read triumphantly, only causing the little lady to emit another tired sigh and look through the small window of her workshop. The  thick smoke of a train passing by was clouding the entire view and it didn’t help her mind shift from the saddening thoughts.

The war. Ever since the king and queen of the Monster Kingdom lost their beloved son, Asriel, which simply vanished mysteriously, they couldn’t help but want to blame someone and that someone just so happened to be the neighboring country which they had tensions and conflicts with since the dawn of time. Most people think they were completely blinded by grief and going at war when they had just lost their primary source of magic, The Core, was simply a suicidal decision. Hence, many small towns were slowly being wiped away by bombing air fleets of the enemy nation one after another and it was only a matter of time until it got to her home as well.

“Frisk, we’re heading out now.” her mother’s soft voice suddenly snapped her out of the worrying thoughts and forced the little lady to look at those rather beautiful, bright blue eyes and faint, blonde curls peeking from underneath a majestic, new hat.

“Would you like to come with?” she asked, only to get a soft head shake in a negating manner from her daughter.

“No, i think i’ll work some more, moreover, i need to go down to the textile shop, we’re running low on supplies.” she answered dimly.

“Aaah! Seriously, Frisk, you don’t expect to work in this store for the rest of your life, do you?” she let out in faint frustration, raising an eyebrow with disapproval at her child.

“It is all that’s left from father, i can’t just leave it be…” the small woman let out, sinking her gaze briefly with sadness and reminiscence.

“Ah!! Look everyone, what’s that in the distance?!” one of her sisters exclaimed with excitement, making the other two quickly close in on the window.

Another surprised  gasp followed.

“You...you don’t suppose it’s the moving castle?!!” the second sister let out with faint fear and excitement.

“Wh-what, you mean the skeleton’s moving castle?” she got a rather distrustful question from her second sister.

“Yes… The rumors say that the skeleton used to be a very close guard of the king, but one day, he snapped and stole the very core of our Kingdom. Drawing power from it, he transformed it into his personal castle and he’s been fleeing ever since. Nobody can catch him…”

“Oh-oh, you know what else they say?” another excited, girly voice spoke in half a whisper, making her sisters close in with suspense.

“They say he likes to steal hearts…” the girls listening gasped before another one let out a rather playful remark:

“Oh really now? What kind of women would he prefer then?” they all started giggling in a funny, slightly abashed manner while the brown haired, tiny lady looked through the small window, rethinking their silly gossip while spotting a very small dot in the distance, moving towards the great mountain Ebbot separating their kingdoms, fading in between foggy clouds.

Ah, these girls have too much time on their hands, whatever barely distinguishable object that was, it certainly couldn’t be some moving castle, not here at least, the small lady thought with skepticism before diving back into her meticulous work.

 

* * *

 

    The small streets of the near mountain town were simply buzzing. Mainly because a military parade was taking place, one of the many ways to attract new soldiers. She hated the ruckus, but she hated the war and the waste is came with even more. The thought made her thin, rosy lips form a displeased frown as the tiny lady went in between two very small homes, deciding to avoid the crowded, main street, walking swiftly on a stone paved, back alley.

**“Well well...what do we have here?”**

She stopped in place, almost bumping her pointy nose into the chest of a very tall, dog monster, looking down at her with a pleased smile while supporting himself with one paw on the nearby wall. His friend of the same race was smoking a dog treat while resting his entire back on the same wall, giving the lady a smirk, baring some pointy canines. As soon as she noticed their soldier uniform the woman lowered her gaze instantly, hiding it under the edge of her very small, straw hat, decorated with one golden flower and a pink ribbon. She knew all too well what kind of men the king’s army would hold, not that anyone questioned their morality when in dire need for bigger numbers.

“S-sorry, can i pass?” she asked politely with half a voice, attempting to step away when the soldier placed one foot to the side, hindering her way.

**“Why in such a hurry?”** he asked with a rather cunning smile, closing in his face, trying to get a glimpse of those very small, rosy lips.

**“Don’t you wanna play with us?”** **  
**

“I uh-”

“sorry , hun, did you wait long?” a very deep, pleasant voice interrupted her mutter, but once the lady felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, she looked up in an instant.

A slightly taller skeleton was giving the two soldiers a very deadpan grin and two lazy, halfway closed eyes. A dusty blue jacket with a rather tall collar was hanging off his bony shoulders while he would wear a very loose, white shirt underneath which he didn’t even bother tucking into his black, straight pants. His expression was completely plain and lifeless and she could now feel her little heart beating faster, unsure if she should be scared of the two dog monsters or the odd skeleton she’s never seen before.

**“And who the hell are you?”** the dog monster’s voice changed to deep aggressiveness as he raised a furry eyebrow in an irritated manner.

“awh, did i make you barking mad?”  the skeleton let out with a rather amused timbre, giving his opponent a playful wink and that was the moment when tension left the little woman’s heart and she lowered her gaze, biting at her lips in a futile attempt not to smile.

**“Why you-”**

“sorry bucko.” he suddenly interrupted the very boiling with fury, dog monster.

The skeleton pierced right through him with two very dull, at first look, eyes, yet a strange, bright blue flicker appeared in his left one and as soon as he pointed a bony finger at the two, they suddenly straightened in place, fright taking over their aspects.

**“Wh-what the-”**

“catch some other bones, will ya?” with those very amused, cunning words, he swung his pointer around swiftly, forcing the very struggling, frightened dog monsters to suddenly walk away stiffly, as if their bodies were moving on someone else’s command.

She gaped at the entire scene, completely bewildered, watching how the two trouble makers would slowly depart, hearing annoyed grunts in the distance.

“you alright?”

His soft spoken words made her look up at the skeleton with a surprised aspect, as he tightened his grip onto her small shoulder ever so slightly.

“Ah?..Y-yes…” her gaze lowered in an instant, as she rarely had encounters with the opposite sex, let alone met a skeleton, one of the rarest monsters known to exist.

“aw shucks, sorry to drag you in sweetheart, but…”

She flinched when his hand lowered onto her small waist, grabbing at it gently. Her cheeks rosied up in an instant while her closed eyes fixed onto the skeleton’s slightly worried aspect.

“we need to go. i’m being followed.”

With the quick words he pushed at her lightly, forcing her to walk in unison with the strange skeleton as he tightened his grip tightly around the woman’s waist. They turned a few corners here and there, fastening their pace while his eyes would glimmer with uneasiness, although the corners of his everlasting grin would perk up in a canny manner. She didn’t even manage to turn around and inspect the strange, shadow creatures with glassy, bright red eyes seeping out of walls and old wooden doors surrounding the two, closing in more and more as a strange flicker of blue light appeared in the skeleton’s left eye socket and soon enough, they both found themselves flying way up in the sky, right above the tall, red tiled roofs and the pointy tops of the gothic, old church in the middle of the town.

“Whaaaa!!!” she screamed out in complete fear, tugging at his loose, white shirt while his blue jacket would float in the air.

He looked down at the lady with a rather pitying gaze before securing her with a tighter wrap around her waist, speaking down into her ear with a very gentle, reassuring, deep voice.

“you’ll be fine, walk just like this, see?”

With a trembling heart, she glanced down at his rather odd, fluffy, pink slippers, walking on thin air just like your ordinary floor and she decided to follow.

Soon enough her scared frown turned around and a very wide, excited smile drew on her tiny face as she started walking in the air all by herself. She let out a few merry, awed giggles as they bounced off a few pointy rooftops, causing her big, blue skirt to puff up and the skeleton to loosen his grip and grab around her small hands in mid air, guiding her way with a perked up grin from behind.

“atta girl!” he let out into her small ear with enthusiasm as the young woman shifted her gaze onto the skeleton briefly, only to quickly look away, a very faded tint of red coating her cheeks.

They floated this way for quite a while, as in a strange, mesmerizing fairy tale. She couldn’t believe her eyes and how small the world looked from up in the sky. If it was a dream, she wished she would never wake, but all good things must come to an end and so the small lady found herself being dropped off gently on a small, wooden balcony of the very shop she needed to get to. Her feet landed on the floor softly, while the skeleton guided her gently by one hand, making it slowly slide from underneath her tender palm once she was secure enough. Gravity returned to her entire body and her dark blue, puffy skirt flowed down heavily once again. The lady turned around in an instant, hoping to catch the skeleton once again.

He was right there, standing on the edge of the balcony rail right above her. His body was still, balancing on the wooden rim with great skill while his jacket finally rested on his back, floating no more. She took an unsure step towards him, parting her small lips, about to release some words of gratitude when he let out a quick “welp! see ya!” and hit the woman with a bony finger gun, jumping right off the rails backwards, making fright take over her small face in an instant.

“Ah!!” she exclaimed, running up towards the edge and leaning right over, only to find nothing. Only an empty, small alley was at the bottom of the shop as the skeleton vanished magically.

The sheer surprise and shock of the store’s workers as a small, blue dressed woman entered from the storage room upstairs, was simply indescribable.

 

* * *

 

 

    Night was making its way into the small town and Frisk had to make just a few adjustments in the hat store before going to bed.  
She lit up a gas lamp standing on the cashier counter, giving one soft blow to the still burning match. All sorts of beautiful hats laying on counters and displays were dimly lit by the warm, flickering fire of the lamp. She was about to remove some withered flowers from a vase when suddenly, the gentle, little bell attached to the entrance door broke the silence. The little woman turned around in an instant with a rather surprised aspect, only to be met by a rather beautiful, slightly taller woman than her.

She was wearing a rather glamorous, long, black dress, its skirt resembling a mermaids tail while her slightly revealing decolte was only covered by a feathery, pitch black fur, wrapped around her long, delicate neck. She looked down dismissively on the simple lady, piercing right through her with two very hypnotizing, bright red eyes being poked at by her dark brown fringe while the rest of her lush hair was cut right above the shoulder. Her bright red, rouged lips formed a rather cunning smile.

“I-im sorry, the shop is closed for today, i thought i umm….i closed the door..” she attempted to dismiss the woman politely while fidgeting at her small hands with slight uneasiness.

The beautiful lady didn’t even bother to listen, she only slid her dull gaze across the entire shop, giving the view a disregarding smirk before fixing her red, glassy eyes onto the little lady, gliding her vision on her from head to toes and back.

“Hmmm...not much to work with…” she let out with a rather sensual yet very mocking tone.

“Excuse me?” the lady raised a confused eyebrow at the woman.

“Pf..who would ever fall for this?” she added, pointing at the woman with a sharp nail.

The strange yet very disrespectful remark woke some sorrow and a slight vex into the woman’s little heart. The young lady knew all too well she wasn’t the most charming lass in town, but hearing such mockery from a complete stranger was way beyond what her dignity could handle.

The tiny woman furrowed her eyebrows and took on a rather demanding, upset tone to her very soft, gentle voice:

“I will ask you to leave now.”

“Awww, don’t worry, my dear, i didn’t plan staying in your cheap shop for long.” she said with a fake smile, approaching the little lady with a few gracious steps, causing her hips to swing faintly.

“Well, at least not before i do this!” she exclaimed the last utters menacingly, sticking her sharp nail right into the woman’s chest all of a sudden.

She let out a very painted grunt, taking a few wobbly steps backwards, grabbing at her chest in an attempt to stop the excruciating pain. It felt like her heart, the very soul of her being was slowly being entangled by tight, odd strings and they were closing in with each second. Before she collapsed on the floor with one last, pained grunt, all the tiny lady was seeing were those red, viper like, bright eyes appearing over and over in front of her sight.

“Send Sans my best regards!” she let out with a very excited, happy voice while pulling one last, sly smile and seeing herself out of the store elegantly.

 

* * *

 

“It was just a dream...just a dream…” desperate mumbles were emitting from a very small room at the second floor of a hat store.

The blanket was all puffed up, curled into a small ball in the middle of the one person bed while a tiny woman was hiding under, curled up into a fetus position, pressing her dainty fists into her chest.

“Just a...Agh!” she suddenly let out in pain, scrunching some of her white, cotton nightgown with her small hand tightly.

“I-it wasn’t just a dream!!” she weeped out in sheer desperation, while tousling the blanket right off and sitting herself on the edge of her bed in an instant.

Her head sunk down, inspecting at her slightly trembling palm while her messy, very long, dark brown hair would dangle downwards, poking at her closed eyes.

<<I think i’ve been cursed…>> she thought to herself while shifting her gaze towards the window, inspecting the tall, foggy base of the great mountain.

“Sans...i wonder who Sans is…” she mumbled again underneath her small, pointy nose while tilting her head in confusion.

A sudden image of the strange skeleton that helped her out the same day slashed through her brain. The woman’s face lit up with revelation as she got up in an instant, grabbing at the edge of her window and staring into the distance intently.

“M-maybe...just maybe, the skeleton living in the core will know how to break it!” she almost exclaimed to herself, although her face turned to sadness and disappointment in an instant.

There she was, indulging into those childish fairy tales just like her careless sisters. Although looking at them with skepticism previously, after so many unanswered, terrifying events, the skeleton’s moving castle was her only hope, and so determination crawled up to her aspect as she furrowed her small eyebrows in a decided manner.

After a long session of contemplating and staring into nothing, she suddenly jumped up and ran towards her dresser. Putting on her beloved, dark blue dress and a pink shawl around her neck, as well as brushing her hair at the speed of the wind, braiding it beautifully with a skill with no precedent, she put on her usual, little, straw hat, decorated with one tiny, golden flower and stormed right out, stomping down on the stairs with quick, agile feet.

“F-frisk, dear!! I was just about to come upstairs, check up on you, what is happening?” her mother’s very worried words rang through the entire store as she was arranging some flowers, about to open it for business.

“S-sorry, mother, i have to go do umm...some errands!” she lied blatantly while packing up some quick food in a small napkin pouch.

“Wh-what? B-but, Frisk-”

“I’ll be back soon!!” is all she heard from her daughter in the distance, as well as the soft ring of the door bell, reminding the woman of her duties as a shopkeeper.

 

* * *

 

    The day was coming to an end and the chilling wind from the top of the mountains was making the small woman tremble, slowing her walk down. She was huffing and puffing, adjusting her pink shawl from time to time while trying to spot some kind of shelter in the foggy distance.

“Ugh!!” with that very exasperated, tired grunt she flopped down on the grass for a bit of recreation.

“This is no good...it looks like i barely moved away from the town…” she let out while trying to catch her breath, inspecting the small, colorful homes still peeking in the distance.

“O-oh great….the food is done as well!” she almost yelled out with annoyance while looking down at a crummy, red napkin laying on her lap.

“Aaah...this couldn’t be any worse…” her head sunk low in pure frustration while another sigh escaped her rosy lips.

After a long moment of self pity the woman finally raised her saddened expression, thinking she had to go back when suddenly, she spotted a rather long stick stuck to a rich, green bush. But what truly caught her eye was the strange, bright green cloth peeking through the leaves, probably attached to it.

She got up, dusting away some leftover bread crumbs while tilting her little head in faint confusion. The tiny woman rolled up her sleeves and grabbed onto the thick stick with determination. After a few annoyed grunts and struggles she finally managed to get it out of the bushes, only to sprint away with a very terrified “Eeeek!!” and hide behind the opposite shrub.

She was now peeking from underneath the leaves as a rather strange scarecrow with a turnip head and two other sticks pushed into its back, probably reminiscing some horns, as well as a bright green sweater with one yellow stripe which was being held by some ragged, black pants, was standing right in front, all on its own, swaying back and forth as if trying to find its savior.

“A-are you...a magical scarecrow?” she barely let out, utterly terrified.

The sudden, double jump of it’s wooden stump made er flinch faintly. Yet she managed to gain some courage as the odd object didn’t seem like it would cause any harm. The young woman got up with caution, presenting herself to the stick.

“Do you then...possibly know where...the skeleton’s castle is?” she asked, completely unsure of herself, but the peculiar object jumped up twice again, as if mimicking a nod and suddenly stomped towards the woman.

“H-hey!! What are you doing?!!” she let out in utter fright once the scarecrow snatched the edge of her shawl with a stumpy arm and started jumping quickly with the stolen clothing item deeper into the mountains.

“Heeey!!!! Stickman! You can’t have that, it’s mine!!” she yelled in the distance before fastening her pace and running soon enough, trying to catch the very fast, magical being, only to lose its sight in the fog as she stopped all of a sudden, trying to catch her breath, looking down into the ground with a very irritated, sorrowful aspect while grabbing at her knees briefly.

“Why...why is this happening to me?” she asked herself in frustration while her small lips trembled faintly from overwhelming sadness and helplessness.

 

* * *

 

“Stickmaaaan!! Stickmaaan!!!” distanced, desperate echoes rang through the entire valley as the sun was starting to set completely.

Utterly out of breath, the small woman was walking through the fog, trying to find her shawl thief while trembling from the chilling breezes of the north. Not even she could tell how long her walk was taking, minutes, hours? It almost felt like everything, from the thick fog to the very small shrubs still appearing here and there were clouding her mind, or maybe it was the heavy burden strapped to her little heart by a vicious witch.

The tiny woman stopped in place all of a sudden as a strange, immense shadow was starting to form right in front of her. She rubbed at her small, closed eyes with tiny fists, wondering if hallucinations were crawling up her brain but it wouldn’t fade, if only, the strange object was getting closer and closer, becoming more and more distinct.

She took a few very unsure steps forwards only to let out the loudest gasp which echoed through the entire valley as a rather big, clunky, tall building, if you could call it that way, rose right in front of her eyes. It was slowly moving in on two very odd, skeletal feet, barely holding its mass. Small windows were peeking through in between the pipes and gears which would come out of its body continuously, emitting outbursts of steam and metal clanks while slowly, but surely, moving in like a big organism, it would even let out strange whirrs and roars at the tiny lady, only frightening her more. She froze in place, utterly astonished while inspecting the entire view, noticing the bottom of the moving, metallic beast being covered in hardened magma. When senses finally kicked in and the most intense urge to survive took over the lady’s heart, she was about to turn around and run for her dear life if not a sudden observation.

At the very edge of a small stair rail, leading to the entrance into this strange house, a pink piece of cloth was hanging, swaying in the wind gently.

“Ah! My shawl!!” the lady suddenly exclaimed.

Forgetting all fear, she ran up to the moving building with all the strength she had left. She stopped right in front of the small stairs, contemplating for a brief moment before leaning in and grabbing at the edge of her shawl with the utmost caution, snatching it right off as if scared the building would bite off her hand. But before the scaredy cat was about run off, she briefly analysed her situation.

First off, night was approaching and she had no shelter. The tiny lady was too far from home to make it in time and with her little heart still cursed, she wasn’t sure she could return at all.

“W-wait a moment...could it be?!!” she suddenly pierced at the small, wooden door of the core like building with lips parted in sheer shock and realization.

Once the house started slowly departing, she yelled out with desperation:

“Wait for me!!!” and ran towards it with quick feet, almost stumbling on the way before she finally latched onto the metal stair rails and pulled herself up, standing now in the ominous home’s entrance.

She glanced around briefly, probably wondering if it was the stickman that lead her to this place and if so, why and where did he vanish to?

No time to worry now, the decided thought pierced her little mind as she grabbed at the small, wooden door knob, twisting it with sheer determination.

 

* * *

 

 

    The door closed behind the blue dressed lady with a gentle sound. Silence was the only thing present in the ominous entrance hall and kitchen, only being dimly lit by a weak fire, letting out faded cracking sounds in a rather large fireplace taking the center of attention in the very room.

Silence and clutter, clutter simply everywhere. You could barely notice the bright green sofa for all the ketchup bottles laying on and at its bottom, dirty socks, scrunched up papers and the small dining table right next, supporting a tiny rock covered in sprinkles and a _skele_ ton of books and blueprints written in a very strange language that contained hands and small postal boxes as symbols, one could only imagine what odd spells were written with those.

She stepped further in carefully, closing on the fire, extending her small, trembling hands down towards it in a desperate attempt to heat up while looking around with a very worried, awed expression, inspecting all the scary, cobwebs gathered at all corners and the small stairs cluttered with more peculiar books leading to the second floor. 

**“Wow, some curse you’re under, tiny woman!”**

“Eeeek!!!” the jumped right up, feeling goosebumps crawl up on her entire skin surface as the lady hid quickly behind an old chair standing right in front of the fireplace, peeking at the odd, talking, little fire in between the chair’s, wooden back.

“A-a...t-talking...fire?” she barely muttered, unable to hold her small, slightly bent knees from shaking.

**“Yeah, never seen a fire demon before? Hmpf!”** the strange, magical being let out with a very annoyed aspect.

It was raising from between two, darkened logs, twisting it’s small, golden flames around, taking the shape of a beautiful, 6 petalled flower with a curled up smile and two mesmerizing eyes.

**“Howdy, i’m Flowey, Flowey the umm...fire…”** it spoke out, averting his gaze in faint puzzlement at the last utters.

“F-flowey?” she muttered barely, straightening herself slowly and sitting her small rear onto the old, wooden chair, still giving the fire demon an uneasy look.

“But ummm...why a flower? Shouldn’t you be called...Fiery?”

Her sudden, very true remark made the vexed demon throw his flaming limbs in the air dramatically, causing a few sparks and fire bits to spread up into the chimney and the woman to flinch backwards in fear.

**“Hell if i know! It’s not me writing this universe!!”** he exclaimed in anger, causing the small lady to tilt her head in sheer confusion, wondering what those words meant.

She quickly shook her head, trying to get to a matter concerning her much more.

“A-anyways…” she shifted her seat closer to the demon.

“Did you umm...say something about my curse?” she whispered, as if someone else would listen in.

**“Oh that? Yeah it’s pretty obvious, you’ve got a determination curse and a very powerful one…”** the fire answered, dimming back down with disinterest and dullness.

“Oh...a-and how do you break it?”

That very desperate question woke a cunning thought into the demon’s mind and he suddenly rose up, squinting his eyes and widening his slightly distorted smile.

**“I could help you! But with one condition.”**

She closed in even more with a merrier expression, thinking she could’ve found her savior now.

**“If you free me from this place, i will break your curse, deal?”**

“A pact with a demon, eh?” she spoke out with suspicion, her small lips forming a frown.

“S-sorry Flowey, i don’t think i am strong enough to fulfill your….” a very tired yawn suddenly ate up all her words as her little head sunk down with weariness.

**“H-hey hey! Help me out and i’ll help you! You hear me?”** he attempted to keep her awake, to make her agree to the contract, moving in slowly to the edge of the fireplace only to be dragged back by his logs and need for fuel.

**“Tsh! Hey, girl, wake up, we’re not done yet!!”** he almost pleaded, but to no avail, as the woman was simply too exhausted, both physically and mentally, her weary causing her small head to sink even lower, her small, straw hat dropping right off as she slowly started departing to the land of dreams.

 

* * *

 

_“FLOWEY, GOOD MORNING! HAS BROTHER COME BACK YET?”_ a rather excited, high pitched, male voice rang from upstairs as quick thumps could be heard and a very tall, enthusiastic skeleton appeared in the entrance hall.

He took a rather proud, triumphant stance in the middle of the room and although no breeze was present in their home, his red scarf would still flutter heroically, as if charmed to do so.

_“OH?”_ the skeleton’s face turned to utter surprise once he spotted the very sleeping, small woman sitting at the fireplace.

He took a few, very cautious steps closer before leaning down, attempting to inspect her small face hiding under the messy, dark brown bangs.

_“HUMAN!!”_ he suddenly yelled out right into her small ear and it caused her to jump right out of her slumber and off her chair with a loud “Eeeeek!!!”.

She stood in front of him, looking up at the bone skyscraper while her poor, small legs would tremble slightly underneath her blue, rich skirt.

_“I’M SORRY, WHO ARE YOU?”_ he scratched at the side of his skull in puzzlement before giving the castle keeper a disappointed nag.

_“FLOWEY! DID YOU LET THIS HUMAN IN?”_

**“Hey smiley trashbag, don’t look at me like that, she entered on her own.”** the fire flower turned around dismissively.

“I uh...h-hi i’m…” she started looking around, fidgeting at her hands nervously, trying to invent some kind of excuse.

“Ah! I’m your new cleaning lady!” she exclaimed, raising a pointer upwards in revelation.

_“HMMM…”_ is all the tall skeleton let out at that phrase, narrowing his gaze at the small woman in suspicion while grabbing at his chin briefly.  

_“AH! IT MUST BE BROTHER WHO HIRED YOU! INDEED, SINCE HE’S SUCH A LAZYBONES AND CANNOT CLEAN AFTER HIMSELF, I MEAN, LOOK AT THIS PLACE!”_ he said while shaking his skull in sheer disappointment.

“A-ah...yes!” she agreed quickly, sighing in relief.

_“WELL, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ASSIST YOU IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!”_ his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm while the tall skeleton raised his chin up with pride, placing his hand on his rib cage heroically.

She let out a very relaxed, amused giggle and bowed deeply to the skeleton, only intensifying his self love.

“Thank you, Papyrus, i shall be greatly honored!” she then straightened up quick enough, yet the bone skyscraper couldn’t help but avert his gaze with faint fluster, joy simply overtaking his soul as nobody in this household ever indulged into his prideful speaking as the little lady just did.

“My name is Frisk, by the way, i hope we get along well!” she added, the softest, most sincere smile would draw on her little face while she would grasp tighter at the edge of her straw hat.

But just when the skeleton was about to answer with even more enthusiasm, a sudden knock on the entrance door broke his concentration. He took on a more decided, serious look, closing in on the entrance. She watched how the skeleton placed a bony hand on a strange, rotating switch with a small handle and 4 colored panels it would lock onto. He moved it onto the red panel with a clicking sound and her face turned to complete shock once very strange, bright red flames started coming from under the small, wooden door, although they would look extremely aggressive, touching at the floor and the skeleton’s feet, they seemed completely harmless and no object would burn at their touch.

“Wh-whaaaat?!!!” she let out in even more shock once the skeleton opened the door to the very center of the capital, New Home.

She ran towards a small window, peeking through with parted lips, inspecting the reddish cobblestones and vendors of all sorts crowding on the street, yelling out, trying to attract the very dull passerbys.

A small, round man was at the entrance, glancing up at the tall skeleton from behind his squarish glasses while stroking his white, fluffy beard from time to time. They chatted a bit about the great Wizard of Bones and how he needed help, yet finding out he’s not at home, the man bowed with respect and left quick enough. The woman was way too mesmerized by the magical properties of this strange home to listen in on their conversation properly or to hear the bony man let out the _“NYEH! I AM RAVISHED, TIME TO FIND SOME BREAKFAST!”_ with excitement as he closed the door shut and went into the small kitchen, or what was left of it underneath the piles of clutter.

Using the opportunity of her newly found friend searching for some bread and cheese on the messy table, she quickly ran up to the strange entrance door, inspecting the colorful switch, feeling at it with her fingertips in curiosity. She gave a few unsure  glances around herself, in hope that nobody was watching, then grabbed tightly at the handle with a dainty hand. With another click, she locked it onto the green panel, almost jumping up backwards from the bright, green flames touching at the tip of her black shoes. Yet she was quite determined to find out where this one would lead, so she grabbed at the door knob and opened it quickly, revealing the same place she came from, the chilling, foggy base of the mountain, looking over the small town she once lived in.

“Woah…” now excitement and a bit of playfulness was taking over the woman’s soul as she closed the door rushingly and switched to the yellow panel, only to open it to the view of the beautiful sea, a port filled with all sorts of boats, from small to big, from simple fishermen's to full on military navies.

The warm breeze was bringing a faint smell of algae and the sound of seagulls in the distance.

The biggest, most enthusiastic smile was being formed by her thin, rosy lips, and with a giddy giggle, the little woman closed the door once again and grabbed at the switch. But for some odd reason, when she attempted to switch to the blue panel, it was stuck in place and would not budge, no matter how much pressure she would put on the handle. Her eyebrows furrowed with faint irritation and slight worry, thinking she might have broken the device.

**“Hey, cleaning lady..”** she suddenly turned towards the fire demon speaking from the distance.

**“That exit is closed to everyone but the owner, so you better not play around.”**

After hearing his rather serious, strict words she let go of the device and looked down in shame, stepping further into the living room.

_“FRISK! HAVE A SEAT UH...SOMEWHERE!”_ the very excited skeleton exclaimed while carrying half a loaf of bread and some cheese.

“Umm...Papyrus, isn’t it better to cook something for breakfast and have some tea?” the lady questioned with faint concern.

_“AH! YOU SEE…”_ he put the “breakfast” down on a small, empty spot of the dining table, averting his gaze in faint embarrassment.

_“ONLY BROTHER CAN USE FLOWEY TO COOK, HE’S TOO STUBBORN AND WON’T LET ANYONE ELSE DO IT!”_ a certain tone of complaint was emitting from his voice.

The woman suddenly pierced at the very pretentious, fire demon, her lips forming a rather annoyed pout.

“Alright!” she exclaimed before rolling her sleeves up with a determined aspect.

“Time to make some breakfast!!” she added, going further into the kitchen and finding a somewhat clean skillet while the two watched with puzzled aspects.

**“Yeah no!! I’m not cooking for you!”** the feisty demon smirked and turned away his aspect as soon as the woman approached him with the said pan in hand.

“Come on Flowey, be a good fire demon!” she let out with a very soft, sincere smile, extending the skillet over the fire.

**“N-no!! I’ll burn it all!”** he protested further, the tips of his flames spitting out angered sparks.

“Then...i will not help you…” she let out dimly while closing in, making sure the tall skeleton doesn’t hear.

At the sound of those treacherous utters, the fire demon let out a very annoyed grunt and dimmed down, allowing the woman to place the skillet on top as she turned to the very awed, simply astonished skeleton.

“Papyrus, do we have any eggs and bacon?”

_“A-AH! YES!”_ he suddenly snapped out of his bewilderment.

_“ALTHOUGH I PREFER SPAGHETTI...BUT THAT WILL DO!”_ with that brief phrase, the tall one ran quickly towards the kitchen, coming back with a pack of eggs and some delicious looking slices of smoked bacon.

Her small face lit up with sheer happiness and she cracked a few eggs in the pan while the bacon slowly started sizzling away, filling the entire room with a delicious smell, only intensifying the skeleton’s hunger.

It felt good to be back into a home, to be needed. The thought made her pink lips curl up into a wider smile when suddenly, the door switch clicked onto the blue panel and a very tired skeleton, wearing a dusty blue jacket entered the home slowly.

_“BROTHER!”_ the younger one exclaimed in sheer excitement, running up towards the house owner.

But as soon as the young woman noticed him, she looked away in an instant with the most surprised, worried aspect.

<<It’s him!! It’s that skeleton!>> she thought while making sure not to burn the breakfast, feeling as if her heart was about to jump right out of her chest.

He moved in slowly, dangling from one leg to another in a very lazy manner while his brother would run around him like an excited dog, trying to get some amazing news and stories out of his exciting adventures.

“hey paps, been _bonely_ without me?” the same, old, stale joke is all he got in return, causing the bone skyscraper to let out a very exasperated _“NYEH!”_ as he quickly moved away from the source of horrible puns.

“oh? we’ve got an addition?” he let out with faint surprise as he finally reached the small, utterly nervous woman.

_“BROTHER, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? YOU HIRED HER TO CLEAN UP THE MESS, LIKE THE LAZYBONES YOU ARE!”_ the tall one specified, placing his hands on his hip bone in a disapproving manner.

“i uh...i did?” the bonehead scratched at the side of his skull when the woman suddenly turned towards him and gave a gracious bow.

“Hello, my name is Frisk and i’ll be your housekeeper from now on.” she said politely, although not daring to look up into his dull eyes.

The skeleton only looked at her, then at his brother, then at the small lady again, contemplating. The dreaded silence caused her worry to intensify as the small lady started nibbling at her lower lip in suspense.

“oh, that’s right, now i remember!” he lied blatantly, the corners of his grin perking up slightly while the woman almost let out a sigh of relief.

“hi, i’m sans, sans the skeleton.” he suddenly let out with a rather amused, deep voice, finally making the woman look up into his lazy, halfway closed eyes as he extended a bony arm, waiting for a handshake.

“O-oh!” she flinched, realizing that it wasn’t the best moment to space out now as she quickly grabbed at his hand, but all of a sudden, the loudest, most obnoxious, ripping fart sound rang through the entire house, making the tall skeleton roll his eyes and sigh in disappointment while the small woman quickly removed her hand.

“heh. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick.” he let out in amusement, squinting his eyes in faint mirth.

He looked back at the woman, expecting some kind of vex or annoyance, an irritated smirk, like he would usually get from his brother or the fire demon, but to his greatest surprise, she covered her mouth with a dainty hand, letting out a muffled “Pff..” as her cheeks rosied up.

She tried to resist the urge as much as possible, but to no avail, as the next sound filling up the entire house was one of a very soft, high pitched laughter as the lady was holding at her small tummy, laughing with the utmost satisfaction. Both of the skeleton brothers, even the grumpy fire demon simply gaped at her in utter shock, but soon enough his gaze glimmered with faint affection towards the lady and a very faded tint of blue started coating his cheekbones as the lazybones couldn’t help but indulge into the woman’s cheerfulness and appreciation of his bad humor.

“Ah!! The breakfast!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!  
> I know, i'm sorry, i wasn't able to finish it in time, but i thought i would post as much as i did. I will come back later on and finish up the story <3 (I tend to make them waaay too big, just wait for the next one XDD)  
> In the meantime, check out this fanart i made for this specific story! [Adorbs fanart](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/post/182679493965/welcome-back-congrats-with-the-second-day-of)  
> Hope you are enjoying it nonetheless!  
> See ya tomorrow <3


	3. Sans’ bizarre adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 3rd day of Frans week! 
> 
> This is probably the longest story of them all, and finished, it was super fun to write XD  
> Inspired by another anime named Jojo's bizarre adventures. Have fun!!!

    Bluemon. A very rare power only the clan of skeletons was able to possess since the dawn of time. The one who yields and tames the blue flames, will be granted immense strength and capabilities, from having gravity within one’s grasp to summoning unimaginable beasts which would submit entirely to one’s will, able to blast one’s opponents in the blink of an eye.

The clan of skeletons, the only monsters capable to wield such power, was also one of the rarest clans in the monster world. Unlike the goat clan, which were able to live for thousands of years and birth offsprings much easier, the skeleton clan was rather fragile, both in physical form and reproduction. It was the price they had to pay for being able to defy the laws of nature. But they were also one of the smartest species known to monsterkind. They are known to be the most agile monsters on earth. 

Due to the fact that one blow was more than enough to kill a skeleton, they’ve developed a rather intriguing form of fight and defense which passed from generation to generation, being improved each time.    


Teleportation. Such an ability did not come with the assets of bluemon. It had to be trained, perfected in a skeleton child ever since the first sparkles of blue energy would appear at their tiny fingertips. But if one would be able to train, learn it to the bone, no man would stand a chance against the certain skeleton. Their agility would surpass their opponent so much, they would never be able to land a single hit. But it comes with a great cost as well. Teleportation required an immense amount of bluemon as well as body energy.    


Nevertheless, no skeleton possessing the skill would be defeated and no one’s ever heard of one dying in a battle, except… The famous, W.D. Gaster and the dreaded fight of the judgement hall.    


Charas. A certain subclass of humans with immense will and determination to wipe monsterkind from existence. Unlike peaceful, usual humans, they are born with a thirst for monster blood, or so they are told. Since mere infants, they are taught to hate monsters, they are told they are superior, in fact, according to their knowledge, monsters were inferior in mind, soul and body alike compared to humans. Unlike humans, after death, their souls would not persist but rather shatter into a million bits while their bodies would turn to complete dust. Therefore, they had to be wiped from existence and the world had to be ruled by Charas.    


It is said that their ruler has the most vicious, red, glass like eyes and the most disturbing smile. It is said that she can destroy a monster’s soul in one knife slash and breath in all their raw power, gaining more and more strength, as she’s done with thousands already. She is one, fierce woman, terrifying would be an even more appropriate word and she was so full of herself, that she named the entire nation, the subclass of humans under her name, Chara. 

That dreaded night, she invaded the castle and the capital of the monster nation, New home. They slashed through thousands of monster residents of all races, even a few peaceful humans that were staying as guests in the palace. They were the epidemy of power, the perfect soldiers, one would even deem them as the perfect...race. As more they killed, as more energy and strength they gathered and simply no one could stand in their way.    


Chara had one, and one goal only, to wipe out the royal family of monsters, the goat clan, lead by the Monster King, Asgore Dreemurr and his Queen, Toriel Dreemurr. It was a dark time in the monster nation’s history, as the entire goat clan was wiped out single handedly by none other than Chara, the monster slayer. If it wasn’t for the brave, royal guard and scientist, doctor W.D. Gaster, the king and queen would be long gone as well as their offspring, Asriel, the  royal bloodline would cease completely and with it, the monsters’ drive would dim as well, forced to kneel before the monster slayer and slaughtered at the knifes of her army, one by one.    


She used all her strength to tire out the old skeleton to the point where he simply had to collapse, unable to draw anymore energy, unable to teleport. But before she swung her knife at him violently, with the little power he had left within, Gaster engulfed the woman in a capsule of pure bluemon, utterly disarming her, inducing the insane ruler into the deepest slumber, causing this strange capsule to collapse deep into the ground, to the very core of the previous monster city, a place where the oldest civilizations of monsters known to mankind used to live. They say with that last, heroic attempt to save the monsterkind, W.D. Gaster’s soul shattered across time and space, yet the dust of his body was never found, an uncovered mystery that is discussed to this day.    


With time, everyone forgot about the dreaded Chara, the monster slayer as she took her everlasting nap deep into the ground, and with her, the army, the subclass she ruled, lost their determination as well, or so people think. 

Yet what the heroic guard and scientist did leave behind, were two small skeletons, his sons. In fact, Sans and Papyrus were the only skeletons remaining on earth, at least that’s the truth they knew.    


Sans the skeleton was particularly intriguing, almost famous one might add. He was known for his immense possession of bluemon, in fact, it was rumored to be the biggest concentration of the blue energy seen in centuries. And although he did not have his father by his side ever since he was a mere kiddo and his younger brother was just a babybones, he trained intensely and became simply the best in the art of bluemon as well as teleportation. He used every single scroll known to mankind and monsterkind alike, all his father’s notes and descriptions. 

His brother would say that he barely trains, seeing him sleep and boondoggle all day long, but he never ceased his training, the short naps in between the learning sessions and the small jobs he would take on here and there to sustain their living, were the only way to recover both his body and soul.    


Papyrus on the other hand was rather oblivious to the power. He never showed any interest nor talent towards it and sometimes, his older brother thought it was for the best.    


They lived many decades in peace, the existence of charas completely forgotten. He had no want or need to avenge his father’s death, the only thing keeping him alive, keeping him content was knowing that his younger brother was right next to him, living happily and that was more than enough to beautify his dull, everyday life, until…   
  
He stood in a dark forest, at the bottom of the tallest mountain of the monster nation, mount Ebbot. As he was looking into a what seemed to be a bottomless, dark pit right under the mountain, he recalled the endless rumors and stories surrounding the mysterious place.    


It is said that underneath lies the ruins of an old civilization of monsters. After the 100 year war with the humans, they were trapped within, forced to live in the tight corridors of the underground until a human arrived and saved them all. People say that the monsterkind as we know it today, derived from that old race of monsters, but as it turns out, history can be quite blurry and misinterpreted, as well as written in many forms and perspectives. The truth can be known only to the witness.    


He contemplated for quite a while, his dark blue, long coat with a fur collar was being swayed in the chilling wind. The rather short skeleton was searching for comfort deep within the pockets of his coat. One would say it was too cold to wear a mere, white t-shirt and some black, loose shorts, but skeletons always enjoyed the perks of not having skin. 

His rather deep, dull eye sockets were searching for some kind of light within the dark, overgrown pit. He had a rather deadpan, wide grin, embedded into his aspect for life, yet his jaw was not as defined as his brother’s, it was a bit more round, softer looking, giving him the expression of a somewhat chubby skeleton. 

The matter of Sans the skeleton, was that nobody ever saw him as a very strong character. In fact, he was so careless, lazy and...short, spitting very bad puns and throwing finger guns at everything and everyone, that people who's never heard of his bloodline, never suspected of his great, raw power hiding within, but maybe that was for the best. He had the advantage of surprise, although he never had a need for it, up until this day.    


“paps should be in there…”  he told himself with a very calm, deep timbre. 

His voice had the depth of a strong but rather amusing man, faint raspiness would peek through here and there.   


He narrowed his dull eyes with suspicion at the pit under the mountain. Indeed, his younger brother should be in there, not that he would be scared of the charas kidnapping him, at least his heroic self would never show it. Papyrus was a special breed of dignity and honor embodiment, at times he thought he should take examples from his younger brother, but as his undying love for doing absolutely nothing, in the least tiring way was the short skeleton’s main trait, he thought it futile to even try. 

“welp, here goes nothing!”  while spitting out the rather confident words, the skeleton’s grin perked up with faint canny as he jumped right into the dark pit under the mountain, his long, blue coat would flutter behind. 

He came  down on a bed of golden flowers with a rather loud thump, one of his knee was resting on it as well as a palm, trying to give him some balance once the skeleton hit the ground. The landing was not as rough as he expected because of the beautiful flowers, although they were mostly stomped on and ruined by his pink, fluff slippers. The skeleton straightened himself fast enough, trying to search for comfort within the deep pockets of his blue coat, piercing the darkness with a set of dull eyes, before he finally spotted a very dimly lit, tall entrance with two pillars holding its sides and a strange rune depicted on it’s upper, cracked, stone arch, one that he’s never seen before. But the bluemon user did not wonder for too long, as the search for his brother was much more important, thus he stepped right through, a faint glimmer of determination would appear in his lazy eyes. 

The Ruins. Just as he was taught in monster school, many many years ago, well, at least as he remembered in between the lazy naps and homework neglections.    


Dark, purple walls covered in bricks, some were missing here and there, overgrown with vines. It seemed like whatever civilization of monsters lived here, they put a lot of work in renewing the place, making it as home like as possible. It even resembled the royal palace’s architecture somewhat, though he doubted the monsters had enough resources for such makeovers to persist further into the underground. 

He gave many broken, worn down switches and spikes, dull, uninterested gazes as he would pass through the dark, purple corridors. They were resembling some kind of puzzles and challenges, who knows, maybe they were meant for that legendary human they all say freed the monsters.    


As fast as he tried to pass through and get to wherever his brother was, the shortie couldn’t help but stop in place at a strange, very tiny, wooden table with what seemed to be a...piece of ancient, petrified cheese on top? The sight was more than puzzling, even forced the bonehead to scratch at the back of his skull in confusion, but as he looked around, spotting a very small mouse hole at the base of the wall, the confusion dissipated slowly and he proceeded on his journey, though still wondering why no mouse has not eaten the cheese for so many centuries. 

A few faded, colored switches, strange, cracked columns and very old, unreadable signs, as well as some patches of red leaves later, and the gravity defier found himself standing in front of a very old, dead tree. He hated to admit, but it truly gave him the chills down his pine with its very black, completely rotten trunk and  leafless, crooked branches. Not to add that it was placed in front of a rather ominous, small home, with a small entrance leading to utter darkness and two tiny windows looking right back at him, as if pitch black, hollow eye sockets were piercing through his soul. 

The skeleton suddenly took a rather strong, wide stance, taking out the hands from his pockets, clenching them into tight fists. His slightly narrowed in suspicion eye sockets were inspecting his surroundings slowly, not losing any little detail out of sight as a feeling of dread was hanging over his soul. Yet to one’s greatest surprise, the corners of his everlasting grin perked up in cunningness and that signature, deadpan, lazy look in his eyes returned in an instant. The skeleton relaxed his entire body once again, digging back into the deep pockets of his blue coat, as those bony shoulders sagged forwards and he started dragging along his pink slippers towards the entrance of the menacing home. 

But just as he reached the base of the small stairs, he stopped in place all of a sudden, looking down into the cold ground, a terrifying shadow was being cast over his eye sockets. 

“you really think i’m that stupid…?”  with those very deep, bone chilling words, he turned around in an instant, the tail of his long coat fluttered behind as the skeleton took a strong stance, having one foot thumping in front with firmness before he raised a hand in mid air, trembling it with tension, as if choking his target in mid air. He looked at his victim with completely terrifying, hollow eye sockets while a very bright blue flame was burning in his left eye with passion. 

A very small, brown haired woman was squirming in pain, being raised all the way up by his gravity controlling abilities, her back was pressing into the black trunk of the tree. Her rather long, slightly messy bangs were covering her gaze completely, while the rest of her dark brown, lush hair was cut short, right above her dainty shoulders. If he wasn’t so focused in pinning her to the rotten tree and submit her entire body to his powers, he would’ve probably noticed those beautiful, smooth legs, trembling slightly with helplessness, while she was wearing some black, tight shorts which would end at the middle of her thighs with a leather strap attached to one of them, carrying some sort of small bags, probably storing some items for combat. Her torso, on the other hand, was covered by a very soft looking, off the shoulder sweater, revealing a very delicate, faintly protruding collar bone. 

“buddy… d o  y o u w a n n a  h a v e a-”  the skeleton suddenly swallowed his last, terrifying utters once he distincted more of that face.    


He took one, slightly unsure pace forwards, yet careful not to cease his powers on the woman. The corners of his grin dropped in an instant and his aspect took on a completely shocked, almost scared look. 

“ch-chara…?”  he barely let out, completely frozen in time and space. 

“you….fucking piece of shit!!”  he suddenly yelled out to one’s greatest surprise, his expression shifting to utter fury and rage as he appeared in front of the woman in the blink of an eye, placing that same, tensed up, bony palm on her actual throat this time, yet his bluemon was still in charge of the situation.    


“where’s my brother, tell me, now!!!”  he demanded. A sort of desperate insanity was peeking through as the skeleton almost broke his voice at that scream. 

“Hnnng!” The woman’s body started trembling even more as she struggled to let out some rather choked up words: 

“I...a-am...not...chara…” she barely let out, managing to shift her face downwards with great pain and look down at the enraged skeleton. 

“L-look at me….” she muttered, her soft voice fading more and more as his strong hold was starting to choke her fragile neck even further. 

The skeleton’s eye sockets hollowed even further as he inspected those thin, rosy, frowning lips, trembling with great ache. They weren’t forming that cunning, simply disturbing, bloodthirsty smile Chara was known for. But as soon as he managed to get a glimpse of those closed shut, slightly arching, soft eyes peeking through the dark brown bangs, his grip loosened vaguely and his magic started receding slowly, but surely. 

No sparkling, terrifying, glassy red was hiding behind those very gentle looking, shiny eyelashes. This strange woman, although looking exactly like the bloodthirsty ruler that killed his father and abducted his brother, was nothing like her. Chara would’ve broken through his bluemon a long time ago. Even only for brief moments, she was a special type of human that could resist the skeleton clan power, and dodge through multiple attacks that way. Her determination was as astonishing as it was terrifying. 

But the thought scared him even more. Not knowing who this odd human is and why are they in this place worried him to the marrow as the skeleton suddenly let go of the woman’s neck, taking a step backwards. It caused her to fall down on the ground with a loud thud and a pained grunt as she hit into the bed of red leaves underneath the rotten tree with a trembling palm, trying to support herself while coughing intensely, grabbing at her sore throat with a dainty hand, gasping for air in between painful hacks. 

The shortie didn’t even flinch at her actions of ache. He only hid his hands carelessly, deep within the pockets of his blue coat while looking down at the woman with the most deadpan grin and lazy, halfway closed eyes. 

“who are you?”  is all he asked with a deep, completely plain voice. 

 

* * *

 

“My name is Frisk.” the small woman let out dimly while looking down into nothingness, hugging her knees close to her chest while her rear was resting on one of those small stairs in front of the the old Ruins house. 

The skeleton only stood in front, appearing completely nonchalant and careless, yet endless, worrying thoughts and questions were hiding behind those very dull eyes as he tried to hide them all by tightening his hands into fists within the deep pockets of his blue coat. 

“I ummm…” she grabbed at the back of her neck while averting her gaze in shame. 

“The reason why i look so similar to her is because i…” she let out a very tired sigh, trying to find some strength for the confession that followed. 

“I’m her sister….”    


“what?!”  the skeleton exclaimed, almost hollowing out his eye sockets in pure shock once again. 

“Y-yeah...in fact, i’m her younger twin…” she added with great ache, looking down into the dark, chilling ground. 

“sorry sweetheart, but you’ll have to try harder than that.”  he let out in utter distrust, though faint playfulness did peek through his deep voice, one that caused the woman to cross her arms over her chest in disapproval and let out a rather embarrassed and irritated “hmpf!”    


“Yeah it’s no wonder you don’t believe me, after all, i was sort of...erased from history…” she added, a vague sadness emitting from her very soft, gentle, womanly voice. 

“uh...erased?”  the skeleton tilted his head in faint confusion, though the deadpan grin was still persisting, still attempting to not give away his concern. 

“Y-yeah…” she straightened herself on the spot, grabbing at her elbows while loosening her beautiful legs downwards faintly, almost making his lazy eyes shift onto them unwillingly. 

“I was a disgrace to the charas, especially because i was  _ her  _ twin sister. But despite how much they tried to impose hating monsters, ever since we were born, i just couldn’t help but wonder...were they really that bad?” she paused for a second, trying to recollect her thoughts by letting out a dim sigh. 

“Suffice to say...sneaking away from home, i became friends with some monster kids in a nearby town and i understood one thing…” she suddenly looked up at the skeleton with rather furrowed, decided eyebrows and some slightly droopy lips, depicting sheer determination. The skeleton just couldn’t part his faintly surprised gaze from that little face, as if utterly hypnotized. 

“Monsters are not different. In fact, they are very strong beings. They have just as many feelings and thoughts, their minds are just as complex. Their souls shattering upon death does not mean they are inferior.” her decided words made skelton’s soul waver, as much as he hated to admit.    


“I turned against them and fled my home, my nation....The charas couldn’t bear the shame so they made sure to erase all the data about my existence…” she averted her gaze with slight pain. 

“Heh…” the woman shrugged faintly, trying to seek for some positivity in her situation. “It’s probably for the best. Nobody knows who i am, i can live freely, besides, i don’t want to align with that race...not anymore…” 

“cool story, kiddo.”  the skeleton let out with the utmost dullness as he walked right past, stepping into the strange, dark home.   


“H-hey!!!” she suddenly yelled out from behind, jumping right up in her small, brown leather boots. 

“A-are you just gonna leave?!!” 

His completely careless behavior, especially after she opened up this way to the bonehead, was completely bewildering her and annoying to the core.    


She caught up quickly while her small feet would stomp on the ground with anger, her aspect was depicting a slight vex.    
The shortie walked rather fast, not even bothering to inspect the entrance hall he was passing through. With missing, wooden planks covering the floor and dark, webbed corners. He was going straight for the stairs which would lead to the underground, the place he was sure his brother would be in. 

The little lady walked rather fast next to him with small, cute, springy paces, trying to get some kind of reaction out of the gravity defier. 

“H-hey, you can’t go alone, you need me!” she exclaimed. 

“pffff….why would i need you, pipsqueak?”  he scoffed at the tiny lady as they both went down the stairs in a rushed pace. 

The careless skeleton didn’t even bother to look at her while his words made that small eyebrow twitch in complete annoyance and her tiny fists clench faintly, but she wouldn’t back down, she was more than determined to impose her opinion on the matter. 

“I know this place like the back of my hand and i know where they are holding your brother!” she insisted as they started walking through a narrow, purple, long corridor which would lead to the exist of the Ruins. 

“listen, i’ve done enough babysitting with my bro, don’t need another one.”  he said harshly, starting to get slightly annoyed from her perseverance as he pierced the end of the hall with some utterly dull, halfway closed eyes. 

“Wh-who’re you calling a baby?? I’m almost 30!” she exclaimed in a very vexed, childish manner while her rosy lips would form a funny pout. 

“pf..”  the skeleton almost chuckled at that one, squinting his eyes faintly in mirth. The enjoyment he was getting from annoying the little lady was almost scaring, as it was getting too good. 

“N-no matter!” she exclaimed, slightly flustered by her own behavior and words. 

“You cannot defeat Chara without me!!” she almost yelled at him, but to her greatest surprise, the bonehead let out a rather deep, amused chuckle, somewhat mocking her. 

“who told you i’m gonna defeat chara? i’ll just get my bro back and go home.”  he said calmly, faint amusement peeking through his deep voice. 

“Wh-what?!!!” she yelled out in pure shock, almost running next to his side.    


Surprisingly, his lazy pace was somewhat fast, or her tiny feet could not match with those wide steps. 

“But, you can’t do that! You have to defeat Chara, you’re the only one who can!” she insisted. 

“listen lady, i’m not here to play the hero. i don’t care.”  the skeleton let out with faint annoyance, but his words stunned her completely. 

She stopped in place, watching how the bonehead was quickly departing, almost reaching the end of the ruins with that lazy, nonchalant pace while hiding his hands deep within the pockets of his blue coat. 

“SANS THE SKELETON!!!” her extremely vexed scream rang and echoed within the entire, dark hall of the ruins and for a second, they both thought it made the ground tremor. 

He froze in place completely, utterly stunned by her enraged shriek and he simply could not help but turn around slowly, pierce at the small lady with a set of completely hollowed eye sockets as he watched her quickly stomp her way towards him, standing her ground right in front of the bonehead, hitting him with the most annoyed, furrowed eyebrows and a slightly trembling frown. Her entire face rosied up as the fury was simply overwhelming her little soul. 

“You short, mean, selfish, despicable skeleton!!!” she yelled out each and every word while poking into the middle of his ribcage with a small, determined pointer finger, causing him to shift his torso backwards slightly while he looked into nothingness with wide, hollow eye sockets. Her harsh, but rather true words pierced right through his soul, stronger with each new shout. 

“You are the only one capable to withstand Chara, the only skeleton left in this world with the bluemon circling through his marrow and all you do is boondoggle and give up??!!!”    


“wh-” 

“No you listen to me now!!” she demanded with sheer determination shining through those beautiful, long eyelashes.    


“Do you really think they kidnapped your brother for fun? It’s just a bait, a lure to trap you in so your bluemon releases Chara from the imprisonment your father put her in, many decades ago!” she yelled out again, making him flinch and pierce right at the vexed woman with his empty, dark eye sockets. 

“Why do you think they haven’t attacked yet??? They’re waiting for you to come to the right spot! Moreover, why do you think they never tried to pull this before, when you lived carelessly in your little town?? They’ve waited for your powers to reach their peak, for your bluemon to develop strong enough so it can break the barrier W.D. Gaster put on her!!” she added loudly, almost gasping for air in between the words as her speaking would get more and more passionate. 

The sound of that name, it simply forced the skeleton to avert his gaze and expose a faint streak of sadness and pain through his aspect, but the woman did not back down, if anything, she became even more determined to make him understand. 

“If that happens, your father’s sacrifice will simply be in vain!”    


He suddenly flinched at that phrase and looked straight into her eyes with a droopy grin. He took on an extremely angered, simply infuriated expression, one that scared the lady slightly and made her take one unsure step backwards. 

“don’t you speak of my dad like you know shit….”  the skeleton let out with a deep, utterly terrifying voice. 

The brown haired woman lowered her gaze in shame, biting at her lower lip with faint nervousness while her closed eyes were slowly being covered by her dark brown, slightly messy bangs. 

“It’s true…” she added, taking on a very soft, slightly unsure, womanly voice, one that would mellow out any man’s heart. 

“I might have not known the royal guard and scientist myself. But what i do know is that he was a brave, honorable warrior and without his sacrifice, the monster world would cease to exist long ago…” 

“he was a damn selfish prick that went on a suicidal mission, leaving two young sons behind!!!”  he suddenly yelled out in complete anger, making the woman flinch and almost squeak in fear, lowering her gaze even more.    


Regret hit the bonehead instantly as he slid his gaze from those small, trembling lips, curling into a frown, down to the dainty, soft looking hands, fidgeting at one another in an anxious manner.    
How could he have lost his control like this, moreover, in front of a complete stranger, scaring the little lady to the bone. 

“ugh…”  the bonehead suddenly let out with pain, leading his hand upwards slowly. 

He felt at his bony forehead with his fingertips, looking down, taking on a rather upset, disappointed aspect. 

“what a pain…”  he continued with sheer frustration after a weary sigh escaped his wide, droopy grin. 

The skeleton then looked back at the poor woman, digging deep within the pockets of his blue coat while piercing at her with those lazy, dull eyes, faint sadness and regret were emitting from them. 

“ok...even if what you’re saying is true and i uh...have to defeat chara…”  his dim words woke vague excitement in the lady’s soul as she looked right up at him with a hopeful aspect on her small, pale face. 

“then where do you come in, pipsqueak?”  the lazybones asked with amusement, his grin twisting in a rather mischievous manner as he attempted to dissipate the tension he’s induced earlier and maybe even ameliorate her scare.    


If the woman said she wasn’t irritated by his little name nudges, she would be utterly dishonest, but as she sensed the chance of finally turning him to her side, making the skeleton erase her evil sister once and for all, save all monsterkind and humanity alike, she decided to brush that off and hit the skeleton with a soft but very decided smile. 

“Determination.” is all she said, crossing her arms one on top of the other in a triumphant, decided manner. 

“uhh..what?” 

Yet he barely managed to tilt his skull and depict some confusion with his expression as the woman snatched at his bony wrist in a matter of seconds, turning the bonehead right around and tugging him in the direction of the exit. 

“whoa, what the-”

“Come, i know the perfect place!” she almost exclaimed with giddiness, the widest, most pleased and excited smile drew on her beautiful face as she started dragging the utterly surprised, astonished skeleton towards the desired place, having her small, but strong hand tightening around his wrist. 

 

* * *

 

 

    They walked this way for quite some time, reaching the very depths of the frozen, chilling to the bone area, covered in a thick blanket of snow. He would’ve noticed all those broken, wooden homes in which monsters resided many decades ago, he probably would've stopped in front of the old, still somewhat good looking  tavern, if not completely taken by the sight of the woman walking in front, still holding onto his wrist tightly, tugging his lazy bones along while he would hesitantly lean backwards and stare at the small, dainty hand with wide, utterly astonished eye sockets. 

She was so determined to get him to her favorite place in the whole Underground, that she wouldn’t even notice for how long her hand has been grasping at the bony wrist.    


Yet the bluemon user could’ve long snatched it away, stop in place, get annoyed at her unnecessary approach, but for some odd reason, one he couldn’t even explain himself, the skeleton didn’t want to. It felt...strange. He couldn’t remember ever feeling a human’s touch, let alone a woman’s, but even if he did, he would’ve remembered it feeling this way in particular. 

It was warm, very delicate, it barely had any strength in those soft, long fingers, but it managed to grasp his wrist and not let go for one second, or maybe it was because he didn’t want it to let go. The bonehead was getting rather frightened by these strange feelings her touch would wake within his soul, stirring it up completely, but even if he wanted to pull away now, it almost felt impossible, as if she’s submitted him, addicted to it, was it...pleasure he was experiencing? The skeleton asked himself for a brief moment.  Yet now he found himself wonder...what would happen if he slid his hand backwards slowly, catching her very small one within his grasp, weaving his bony fingers in between her tiny ones? Would it feel better? Would she notice? If yes, how would she react?    


But before he mustered up the courage to investigate, to answer his questions, the woman suddenly let go, making the skeleton snap right out of his mesmerizing thoughts and come back to reality as she let out a very pleased and joyful sigh. 

He looked around, finally realizing that he spaced out through the entire journey, seeing only her hand and the small woman’s back in front of his eyes. He floated within his fantasies all the way to the depths of the Waterfalls, where they were now located. 

The bonehead took a brief moment to let the soft sound of the water falling, hitting the pools underneath, finally get into his skull, as he inspected the place with caution. It was stunning even a careless, ignorant bonehead like Sans the skeleton. 

Bright blue echo flowers were growing out of each and every corner, some would even pierce through the clear pools created by the never ending waterfalls, as they were standing on a small patch of land right next. What was even more astonishing were the beautiful, sparkly gemstones embedded into the tall walls of the caverns, glowing with a thousand colors induced by the blue radiance of the odd flowers surrounding the two. The place was generating utter tranquility and peace, causing his eyes to droop greatly and at that point, the skeleton knew, a nap would be simply amazing, especially in a place like this. 

“Ah...i simply love this place…” her soft, joyful and very calm voice made him flinch faintly and pierce at the small woman.    


He watched how the tiny lady breathed in the humid air deeply, looking up at the top of the waterfalls in awe. The playful glimmers of light would reflect from the stones in the ceiling, making her eyelashes sparkle, giving her a very joyful yet utterly calm look. His dull eyes shifted to her fairly protruding chest, involuntarily, as it moved up once she breathed in then back down slowly when the lady breathed out with a pleased sigh. 

The skeleton quickly averted his aspect in utter embarrassment. He squinted his eyes shut and even banged into his skull with a bony fist a few times, as if trying to get out of this strange trance, extremely disappointed in himself for checking out the pipsqueak’s bits. Surprisingly, she didn’t even notice his odd behavior, instead, she took on the most determined, excited expression, facing the skeleton with a wide stance while putting her fists on her hips. 

“Okaaay!!” she exclaimed, completely fired up. 

“This is the perfect spot for training!”    


“uh...training?”  he barely uttered, facing the tiny woman while hiding his hands deep within the pocket of his blue coat. The skeleton tried his best to appear as nonchalant as possible, hitting the woman with his signature, deadpan grin and the most uninterested, lazy eyes. 

“Yes, i’m going to train you.” she added, raising her nose upwards with faint pride. 

“pffff!!”  the skeleton couldn’t help but let out an utterly amused, deep chuckle while averting his faintly squinted in mirth eyes. 

“what could you possibly train me to do, pipsqueak?”    


His ridiculing didn’t work this time, it only made the woman’s small expression turn to enthusiasm as her lips curled up into a rather cunning smile. 

“Determination!” she exclaimed heroically, pointing at the skeleton with a small finger. 

“uhhh….that again?”  the skeleton looked right back at the woman, crossing his bony arms one on top of the other over his ribcage, giving her the most distrustful, confused gaze. 

“Yes, determination. It’s a trait humans have mostly, it is what defines us from the rest of the races.” she specified with a wide, pleased smile. 

“yeah i know that, sweetie. what does it have to do with this?”  his deep voice was emitting faint annoyance and disregard towards the little lady, forcing her to pout in a rather childish manner and raise an eyebrow at the bonehead.    


“It’s not just a simple trait, it is a state of soul, it is how Chara managed to defeat your father and that is why you must train it within your soul, otherwise you will just repeat his fate.” she explained in the utmost seriousness, making the skeleton widen his eyes in faint interest and puzzlement. 

“hold on, i thought monster’s don’t…” 

“That’s a lie.” the little lady interrupted him strictly. 

“Monsters do have determination within their souls. After years of research, i came to that conclusion. Of course, it is never as much as human souls can posses, but if you master its way, you can defeat Chara.”    


The gravity defier let his hands dangle down in defeat, completely bewildered by her words, yet his eyes squinted vaguely at the little lady with more interest. 

“ok, bucko, i’m listening.”    


His rather serious, intrigued words made excitement and joy light up her little face and it almost forced the skeleton to look away in an attempt to stop himself from smiling. Then again he couldn’t understand why that view would make him smile in the first place. 

“Alright, so… Chara’s determination is extremely powerful, that is why she was able to move away even for brief moments when her soul would be controlled by the bluemon of your father.” she added, completely focused on explaining everything. Slowly, but surely, her words would start making sense in the skeleton’s skull. 

“But, as her twin sister, i have inherited that power as well, moreover, i’ve trained it to be almost as strong…”    


“w-wait a second…”  he suddenly widened his eyes with surprise and realization at the tiny lady.  “does that mean you-” 

“Yes.” she cut him right off, piercing right at the bluemon master with a decided expression. 

“I could’ve gotten away when you pinned me to the tree...easily..” the woman surprised him even more. 

“dumbass.”  he let out dimly, averting his gaze, a very faded, barely noticeable sadness glimmered within those lazy, halfway closed eyes. 

“H-huh?” the brown haired lady tilted her head in utter puzzlement, not remembering giving the bonehead a reason to call her names again. 

“you could’ve...died.”  he continued his thought, finally showing some sort of empathy that the woman was completely taken aback by. 

But her lips curled up into the softest smile, showering his averted aspect with faint admiration and pity. 

“If i tried to get away, that would just inspire aggression. Besides, i knew you wouldn’t kill me.” she let out with an almost motherly voice, making the skeleton only shift his completely astonished, wide eyed face onto the pipsqueak. 

She gave him too much credit. That thought caused the corners of his everlasting grin to drop. He wasn’t as honorable as she thought. He wasn’t the hero she wanted him to be so badly. But maybe, just for the sake of that excited, proud expression on that little face, he could try?    


<<what the hell is wrong with me?>> the bonehead thought, shaking his skull all of a sudden, trying to ward off all these completely alien, unusual thoughts.    
The little lady surely noticed his strange behavior now, tilting her head to the side and arching up her small eyebrows in complete confusion. 

“a-anyways…”  he quickly tried to regain his dull look. 

“show me what you got, small stuff!”  he let out in a rather amused tone, making the tiny lady perk up with excitement and take a step closer in front of the skeleton. 

“Ok. First off, you need to close your eyes.”    


Hesitantly, he followed the woman’s orders and closed his eyes, seeing only darkness in front. 

“Now you have to relax your body completely.” she spoke softly, and as if hypnotizing him, the skeleton’s shoulders slouched and his hands relaxed completely within the pockets of his blue coat. His grin drooped and all tension left the bonehead’s body. 

“Sans…” she said in half a voice, not to ruin his tranquility.    


“You must think of what gives you purpose in this life, what drives you. You must find the source of your determination and grasp it tightly, feed off it. Look deep inside your soul and find your fire.”    


After a very deep sigh escaped his grin, the skeleton started searching. All of a sudden he could see a strange, red light in the darkness of his closed eyes. At first, it startled him and noticing that faint flinch, the woman quickly reassured him:

“Don’t be scared. If you see it, go to it.” 

Her encouraging words made him relax and let the strange light approach him. The bonehead slid one hand out of his pocket, extending it outwards, as if trying to catch that odd, red flicker yet suddenly, he felt a strange pain pierce his soul and his eyes squinted with ache. The woman’s smile dropped in an instant at that sight. 

“argh…”  he suddenly let out a pained grunt, breaking his concentration completely while grabbing at his skull with a tensed up hand, as if a headache was present. 

The brown haired lady appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye. With a very worried expression, she suddenly placed a soft, warm palm right in the middle of his chest, feeling at his rib cage through his loose, white t-shirt. The movement took him completely aback and he almost pierced her with a set of hollowed eye sockets. 

“wh-what are you…” 

“Just as i thought…” she cut him right off, looking straight into his soul with a very contemplating, concerned expression. 

The feeling of her soft touch started slowly hypnotizing him once again. He was starting to indulge into that warmth, yet utterly scared that she would feel at his insanely fast beating, nervous soul. His breathing became heavier and a very faded tint of blue was coating those cheekbones. 

“You’ve given up, haven’t you? That’s why you cannot find your determination.” the woman suddenly let out, looking straight into his wide eyes with faint disappointment. 

At that moment, the view of her soft face, added up to that tender touch pressing closer to his rib cage, started to overwhelm the skeleton. He couldn’t understand what to feel anymore and it was simply frustrating. 

He grasped at her small wrist all of a sudden,tightly, removing her hand in an instant, holding it in mid air. His movements caused the woman to let out a loud gasp, but all he gave her in return were a set of very confused, frustrated, almost desperate eye sockets and a droopy grin. 

“stop it. stop touching me, stop looking at me like that, stop giving me that smile, just stop!!”  he exclaimed with anger, making the lady flinch. 

Yet when she tried to snatch her hand away in fear, his grip only tightened, in fact it was becoming quite painful and the woman looked up at that completely distressed face with sheer pain emitting from her frown and arched eyebrows. 

“I-if you hate it so much then let go!!” she yelled out in faint sorrow and annoyance. 

He snapped out in an instant at her loud utters, finally realizing he was being a complete bonehead by hurting her wrist, wanting her to get away when forcing her to be close. The skeleton suddenly opened up his fingers and let go, causing the lady to take a few steps away and rub at her completely red wrist, looking down at it with a sad, irritated pout. 

His aspect softened in an instant and his dull eyes glistened with sorrow. 

“frisk i….i’m sorry…”  he muttered. 

“No...this is it…” she let out, looking into the sparkly water falling down continuously, her aspect slowly shifted to revelation. 

“This is what we need!” she suddenly exclaimed, turning back at the completely bewildered skeleton. 

“uh..what?”  the bonehead barely uttered, scratching at the back of his skull in faint embarrassment, wondering if she suddenly wanted some more...intimacy? 

“When i felt at your soul, i understood that you gave up on everything...a long time ago…” 

Her very true utters pierced right through his soul and the bluemon user looked down in slight shame. 

“But...a few moments ago, your face.... It looked so...determined!!” she exclaimed in revelation, almost making him jump up. 

“Anger!” she yelled out with more enthusiasm and his face turned to complete fear. 

“what?” 

“Anger is what feeds you! Hmm...much like Chara as a matter of fact!” she added, rubbing at her chin briefly in contemplation. 

“uhhh….so what now?”    


“Now…” her small lips twisted into a rather cunning smile as the lady lowered her gaze, the dark brown, lush bangs drenching it into a rather ominous shadow. His face was turning to more and more fright as he watched the woman lean down and grab at a broken stick laying at the base of some echo flowers. 

“h-hey…there…”  he said in a very unsure manner, presenting his bony palms to the lady in a halting motion. 

“Think, Sans. Think back to all the moments you’ve been wronged.” she said with a dim, unusually deep voice as she took a slow step towards him, threateningly. 

“i uh...i don’t wanna fight you, pipsqueak!”  he attempted to ameliorate the situation, but she kept moving in. 

“Think to the time you were left alone, to how your father was killed, mercilessly, your brother was abducted, all because of Chara’s desires to dominate this world. I stand here, in front of you, think of me as Chara if you wish… Fight me!!” she screamed out before charging right at him with the stick in the air, pointed at the bonehead threateningly. 

He had no chance to wait and talk it out as the woman seemed too fast and too  determined to attack, so the skeleton quickly raised a palm at her as his left eye socket flickered with a bright blue light briefly, before his entire eye socket was engulfed by a burning, blue flame and he hit the small lady with a wave of his gravity controlling magic. She stopped in place indeed, but only for a brief moment. His face turned to even more fear once she slowly shifted her small aspect upwards. Her soft, pinky lips formed a rather disturbing grin while he could almost see a strange flicker of determined red peek through those messy, dark brown bangs.    


He let out a loud gasp once she released herself of his bluemon and dashed right at him. Her words, her look, it all hit him and suddenly, the skeleton started experiencing immense hatred towards the woman, or rather, the person she was reminding him of.    


She was already right in front of him, about to strike him down when the skeleton screamed out, completely enraged:    


“ENOUGH!!!”    


The blue flame around his eye intensified, almost spreading to the other eye socket while odd streaks of red started to flash through. He could feel a strange, utterly alien power starting to circle though his marrow. In a split second, the stick hit his hand violently, but all he did is slide his hand right through it, making it turn to complete ash as more of his burning hot, bony palm would reach further in, up until he grabbed at her dainty fist and all that he could hear next was a painful, high pitched shriek.

Grasping at her hand firmer, he pushed her away strongly. She slid a few meters away, cradling her hand towards her chest in utter ache while her boots would scrape the ground, ripping out a few echo flowers on the way before the tiny lady fell down on her rear with a loud thump. She hunched over her pained limb, her entire body was trembling while her legs were sprawled on the ground, folded towards her rear. Once the skeleton noticed the view and a few tears dribbling down her small chin, his aspect turned to complete dread and shame while his powers receded quickly.    


“frisk!!”  with that desperate scream, he ran towards her quickly and slid onto his knees right in front of the woman.    


He trembled his bony hands around her, unsure if he had the right to touch the tiny lady after the pain he’s inflicted. 

“i’m so sorry, i don’t even know how that happened!” 

“N-no…” she barely responded in between sniffs and sobs before she quickly wiped at her wet eyes and looked up at the completely terrified and guilty looking skeleton. 

His self blaming only intensified at the notice of those pinky, frowning lips, trembling in pain and those rosied up cheeks with tear streaks tainting them. 

“Y-you did it! You uh...you managed to wake determination and...it’s really really strong…” she added, her face trying to shift from ache to excitement. 

But once his eye sockets finally fixed onto that very red, burned, tiny hand, anger simply took over. 

“you dumbass!!”  he suddenly yelled out in pure frustration, turning her little aspect to complete astonishment once the skeleton grabbed under her arms and moved her closer to the water, it was as easy  as carrying a very light, small feather. He didn’t even hesitate to grab at her small wrist and dunk her red, tiny hand into the water, making her face slowly relax to pleasure and soften greatly. 

“did you really have to do it that way? what kind of dumb move was that, you wanna die or something? tsh!!”    


He nagged while looking at her hurt hand, making sure it doesn’t get out of the cold water anytime soon. Her lips curled up into a very soft smile, involuntarily. It’s been quite some time since she’s heard a proper scolding like that, it reminded her briefly of the time she used to be a mere child, running through the entire home with tiny feet, hearing her mother’s bicker in the distance. 

Once her pain dimmed down almost completely, she turned that little head to the side slowly, fixing her closed eyes on the skeleton’s rather soft, sad profile. All of a sudden, she couldn’t explain why, but her heart started thumping intensely and her cheeks rosied up at his lazy glance, piercing at her hurt hand with guilt and faint affection. She couldn’t understand why, out of nowhere, she suddenly started noticing his soft touch around her wrist and it would stir up her soul even more. 

“I-i...i think i’m good…” she uttered with a dim, trembling voice, sliding her hand gracefully out of the water and his grasp alike, cradling it close to her chest with the other dainty palm. 

With a very weary sigh he flopped down onto the ground right next to the hurt woman, sitting himself in a meditating position while his back would slouch in defeat. He pierced the dark nothing with two very lazy, tired eye sockets. 

“You’re quite good, Sans! We should train some more tomorrow!” the lady attempted to dissipate the tension with a rather cheerful voice, but he only sunk his skull deeper down, in defeat. 

“ugh...what a pain…”

 

* * *

 

    He had his hands crossed one on top of the other, sitting down on the ground next to his “teacher”. His skull was sinking lower and lower as he felt utter tranquility. Those lazy eyes were blinking sleepily, about to close shut completely when suddenly, a soft whisper right into his nonexistent ear made him flinch, hindering his chances of falling back into the land of dreams. 

“Sans is a bonehead…” is all it said, and he quickly turned his head to its source, only to find a blue echo flower staring right back as it was covering that very small, mischievous face. He could see the lady holding it by the stem while a faint, playful giggle rang from behind the big flower. 

His grin elevated greatly and the skeleton quickly turned away, grabbing at a flower himself and hunching over it, whispering something at it with great caution. His suspicious action made the woman slowly peek out and look at him intently, trying to catch whatever he was saying to the glowing, mysterious flower. Once she noticed he was about to turn around, the woman quickly shifted away on her spot, making her small back face him, trying to appear as uninterested as possible, yet she couldn’t help but form an excited smile with those rosy lips, anticipating his next moves in pure suspense. 

“epic fartmaster…”  rang dimly into her soft ear as the skeleton turned around as well, quickly  and covered his grin, in a very difficult attempt not to laugh out. 

“Pffff…..hhahahahahahahh!!!!!” her loud, utterly pleased laughter rang through the entire waterfalls and at the sound of that, the skeleton froze in utter astonishment. 

He was expecting a vex, an annoyed scoff, an exasperated  _ “NYEH!”  _ , but hearing her beautiful, sincere laughter made his grin perk up in excitement and joy. And now a goal was set straight in his mind, he had to hear more of it as he bumped his back gently into hers, aligning the two neatly. It caused the woman to avert her gaze with faint fluster. 

“heh...i hope paps is not feeling too... _ bonely  _ without me…”  he let out with a deep, rather amused timbre while winking, trying to catch her reaction with the corner of his eye. 

“Pft!” her body’s faint tremble vibrated through his back as she was attempting to hold in the laughter. 

“khem...welp, you sorta...jumped right outta your skin back at the tree…” 

“O-oh god..” a soft giggle emitted from her small mouth as she closed it quickly with a dainty palm, trying to avoid feeding into his ego, despite the fact that she almost adored his horrible jokes. 

“what’s the  _ marrow _ , sweetheart, not  _ humerus  _ enough for ya?” 

“pffffhhHAHAHAHAHAH!!!” she yielded, and another extremely pleased, loud laughter tremored the entire Underground, making a very satisfied grin lift right up on the skeleton’s expression as he closed his eyes in peace and mirth. 

He suddenly made her dim down as the bonehead tilted his skull backwards, bumping it into the top of her small head, resting it on completely. He then hid his hands deep within the pockets of his blue coat and looked up at the tall ceiling of the cavern. The glimmering gemstones were making it easier to distinct that faint pleasure and affection glistening in his lazy, halfway closed eyes as he let out a very relaxed, satisfied sigh. 

His movement caused the tiny woman to freeze in place. As soon as she felt blood rush to her cheeks she quickly tapped on them with both of her palms, trying to dissipate whatever strange thoughts and feelings the bonehead was waking within her stirred up soul. 

 

* * *

 

 

He suddenly woke up to some strange, very faded, high pitched mumbles and whimpers. His eye sockets opened wide in a matter of seconds, as the skeleton found himself laying on a bed of blue, echo flowers, squishing them completely. 

“huh? when did i fall asleep?”  he barely muttered, but the sight of a small woman, sleeping next caused him to get right up and sit down on the ground with a fearful look. 

She was hugging at her knees tightly, scrunching up her small body into a fetus position. The little lady was also the source of those very faint whimpers as she would tremble, chilled to the bone, clenching her teeth from time to time while trying to defeat whatever nightmare she was having. 

His expression softened into pity at that view and the bonehead let out a very annoyed “tsh!”, shaking his skull faintly in disapproval at her very skimpy clothing choice. 

“what a numbskull.”  he said to himself in half a whisper before letting out a very frustrated sigh and starting to take off his long, blue coat.    


He draped it gently over her entire body, not that there was much to cover. He then leaned in to adjust the fur at its collar.Placing himself on his all four, the bonehead removed some of the fur strands that would tickle her soft cheek, gliding his fingers with the utmost care over the patch of fur, making sure not to wake the little woman by accident. 

Unwillingly, he stopped to inspect her very sleepy, simply adorable and peaceful face as a very soft and pleased smile drew onto it slowly, probably caused by the sudden heat the coat would provide. He hovered a rather trembling hand over her tiny forehead and with a gentle finger, he removed some of those stubborn, messy, dark brown locks poking at her eyes, revealing more of those shiny eyelashes and slightly arched eyebrows, depicting utter tranquility.    


The corners of his grin sagged softly and his eyes simply dulled down with pure affection. He didn’t even realize how this tiny bundle of feistiness and happiness crawled up into his soul, taking a very strong position, not intending to let go, like the determined, little lady she was. A sudden, rather bright tint of blue coated the skeleton’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nonexistent nose. 

<<oh shucks...what the hell am i doing?”>> he suddenly asked himself in pure fright, covering his grin with one palm while moving away quickly from the sleeping woman. 

The bonehead sat himself on the ground, rather far from her. His knees were arched up slightly while his elbows would rest on them. The final realization of his true feelings, ones that he simply could not avoid or deny anymore, caused him to dangle down his skull in pure defeat and let out a very exasperated sigh. 

“ugh...what a pain…”  he said his signature, frustrated phrase dimly.  <<i guess it can’t be helped…>> he added in his thoughts, turning his face once again towards the sleeping beauty, supporting the side of his skull with a bony palm. Although his cheekbones were simply dunked in blue and sheer fluster was depicting on his aspect, a faint glimmer of determination passed through those lazy, utterly dull eyes, inspecting the body of the lovable woman. 

“just you wait…”  he said in half a whisper, the corners of his grin perking up with cunningness.    


“when this is all over...i’ll make you my woman.”    


 

* * *

  
“Nnn..” 

A small woman laying on a bed of echo flowers slowly started waking up. She turned around with a few annoyed mumbles, grabbing at the edge of some coat, feeling at it’s soft, fluffy fur collar and tugging it right over her head in an attempt to hide any incoming light that might disturb her sweet slumber.    


The skeleton wearing only a white t-shirt and some very loose, black shorts was standing at the exit of the beautiful, little hideout they were in. Although not as comfortable as the pockets of his stolen coat, the ones of his shorts were doing the job just as well, as he was finding some solace deep within those black pockets of his casual shorts. He turned his skull to the side briefly, trying to locate the source of those soft, sleepy mumbles, ones that made his grin perk up with amusement and his dull eyes soften in affection. 

Yet just when she was about to continue her rather long sleep, the little lady suddenly realized the place and time she was in and sat up in an instant with a loud gasp. 

“Oh no, how long was i asleep?!” she attempted to exclaim with a rather tired, sleepy voice, while the blue coat serving as blanket, fell onto her lap, scrunched up lightly. 

“O-oh…” its movements finally caught her attention and the woman looked down with a rather puzzled aspect.    


She grabbed at the soft edge of the fur collar, brushing some of those fluffy strands with her small fingertips. Did he put it on while she was sleeping? The sudden question made her look at the back of the bonehead which somehow still didn’t notice her waking up. Besides utter surprise, a strange feeling of admiration and gratitude crept into her tiny soul and soon enough, the woman found herself blushing intensely. 

“Ah..” she quickly averted her gaze after a long session of staring and slapped her cheeks lightly, trying to dissipate some of that hot red. 

The tiny lady then got up carefully, grabbing onto the long coat of her companion and folding it with great care over her small forearm. 

She cleared her throat lightly, finally making the bonehead snap out of his thoughts and look to his left with slightly widened eyes. 

“oh, hey there, sleepy bones.”  he let out with a deep, rather amused voice, hitting the woman with a wide, unusually happy looking grin.    


Not that she could notice it as she kept her gaze low, trying not to intensify the fluster on her face too much. The tiny lady couldn’t put her finger on what exactly made her not able to look him in the lazy eyes. 

“Uhmm...here…” she barely let out, extending the coat to the bonehead from a rather safe distance, as if she was scared of him and the lazybones couldn’t help but notice. He averted his gaze briefly, the image of him burning the poor woman’s hand slashed through his mind for a second. 

“Thanks for lending it to me...it umm...was rather cold last night.” she added as he took the clothing item carefully from her dainty hands.

“don’t sweat it, bucko.”  he let out with a playful wink, trying to dissipate the strange tension hovering above their heads, but she kept holding her gaze to the ground. 

After a swift movement and a swish of a long, coat tail, the skeleton was finally in his element, hiding his hands deep within his pockets with a rather satisfied grin. A heavy, somewhat awkward silence followed, broken only by a sudden “oh!” emitted from his grin as the bonehead grabbed gently at her hurt hand, exposing it within his bony palm.

“how’s this guy doing?”  he asked casually, inspecting the slightly rosy hand with a pitying aspect. 

“Gh-” she almost choked on her words, feeling how the hot red was slowly rising all the way up to her forehead. She was almost sure he would be able to see smoke come out of her ears as she snatched her hand away in an instant and lowered her gaze quickly. 

She put a gentle palm on her chest, trying to dim down her insanely beating heart while hiding those closed eyes beneath the thick layer of dark brown bangs. 

“I-it’s ok…” she muttered under her small, pointy nose, making the skeleton’s face turn to slight worry as he tilted his skull at the tiny woman in confusion, but also faint fright, wondering if somehow, she is scared of him now. 

<<Since when was he so...caring?>> she thought for a brief moment, trying to recollect herself. 

“A-anyways...i think we can get going now.” she attempted to retrieve her usual look, although still unable to shift her gaze upper than his collarbone. 

“ah…’bout that…”  the skeleton said dimly, averting his gaze and scratching at the back of his skull in faint discomfort, contemplating on how he should tell his next utters. 

“listen, frisk… as much as i hate playing the “hero”, i think i should go alone from now on.”  his unusually serious and slightly sad words made the tiny woman look right up at him with pure concern and surprise. Although his dull, lazy eyes and that grin were slightly mesmerizing, her fear was overriding all other feelings within her tiny soul. 

“Wh-what?” 

“look, this isn’t your fight, aight? thanks for training me, really...but uh..i think i gotta go on my own now.”  he added with a rather tired sigh before shifting his gaze back onto those shiny, slightly arched eyes and worried frown. 

“N-no, you can’t do this! We’re in this together!  I can help…” she attempted to protest with a rather desperate look.

“uh...you’re making this difficult, bucko…”  he let out dimly, averting his gaze in pain and grabbing at the back of his neck. 

“Sans, come on, we can do this!! I’ll go with and we’ll defeat Chara together, save your brother and-” 

“don’t you get it, woman? if something happens to you i won’t forgive myself!!”  he suddenly cut her off with a rather loud and faintly vexed exclamation.    


It shut her right up and her small lips parted in pure shock at the bonehead. He didn’t even care anymore if some of his true feelings have slipped through that shout, instead, the skeleton grabbed at his forehead in ache, emitting another exasperated sigh, slightly disappointed in himself for lashing out at the innocent lady, once again.    


“uh...i’ll uh...go now. see ya, pipsqueak!”  he let out quickly, trying to pull a somewhat happy, careless grin while raising a bony palm in a goodbye manner. He then turned around in an instant. As if worried of changing his mind, the short skeleton walked out as fast as he could, leaving the tiny, bewildered woman in utter loneliness. 

“Wh-” her hand twitched briefly, as if trying to extend towards him, make the bonehead stop, but after a good few, stunned seconds, the woman suddenly came to her senses. 

“Sans!! Wait!!” she exclaimed from the distance in sheer desperation and ran right towards him as quick as her tiny feed could. 

She appeared right in front of him, extending her hands at him in a halting motion, making the skeleton lean backwards slightly and stare at the tiny woman with wide, surprised eyes. 

Once she regained her breath, the lady looked up at the bonehead with the most pleading aspect. 

“Sans...you don’t have to do this alone…” she spoke with a very soft, comforting voice, making his soul waver slightly. 

“It’s a great burden, i know… Not only do you have to save your brother, but save the world from a potential, ruthless ruler as well… But..” she stopped for a brief moment, contemplating, nibbling at her lower lip with nervousness before she finally mustered up the courage to lean in and grab at his bony hands slowly, squishing them tightly with her dainty fingers. 

She looked up at the skeleton with a very determined, yet affectionate aspect, only to meet his slightly glistening, halfway closed eyes and two cheekbones dunked in the brightest of blues. 

“But Sans, you don’t have to bear this alone… Going through hard times is much easier when you have someone by your side…” she added, mellowing his soul and will completely. 

“frisk i-” 

“I know what it’s like, trust me!” she almost exclaimed at him, thinking he would protest once again, trying her best to sway his mind. 

“Hiding all your sorrows and pain, faking that smile, not being able to confide them even to your closest family…” her words pierced right through, as if the lady was reading his mind, as if she knew him for years and it stunned the bonehead completely. He couldn’t help but freeze at the determined woman with a wide stare. 

“Let me…” she hesitated for a brief moment, averting her gaze with faint fluster, before letting out the very decided, kind words: “Let me be that someone!” 

His grin dropped in an instant and the skeleton looked to the side with pain. He could almost feel a few, very rare, teardrops appearing at the base of his eye sockets. 

“uh...this woman, honestly…”  he let out with slight irritation, shaking his skull faintly in disapproval. 

It only caused her to look down with shame and defeat when suddenly, a strong embrace engulfed her upper body and the lady gasped in pure shock. 

He wrapped his arms around her torso tightly, making her small shoulders raise up slightly and her arms to stick to her sides completely, while fluster is all that was left on her tiny face. The skeleton dangled his head over her dainty shoulder, squinting his eyes shut in pain, although his perked up grin was depicting slight joy and relief. 

“you’re gonna be the death of me, pipsqueak…”  he let out with a very dim, dark timbre, one that softened her aspect completely as she buried her rosy face into the fluffy fur of his coat.

 

* * *

 

“Ok...they’re all here…” a brown haired woman whispered, making the skeleton inspect the scene through a crack of an old, wooden back door leading into the very dusty, what used to be a throne room. 

They could now see many armored, chara guards. Although their faces looked utterly plain, their stances were strong and fear inspiring as they guarded not only a rather tall skeleton, sitting down onto the floor with a very annoyed aspect, while his hands and feet were tied together with some rope and his wide grin was covered with his very red, long scarf, probably in an attempt to stop his never ending bickering. They were also standing in front of a strange, blue, immense capsule of compressed energy while a strange, indistinct body of a small woman was floating right in its middle. 

He could feel his soul vibrate, as if being called by the primary source of his father’s bluemon. 

“Ok.” the lady let out with a decided, deep sigh. 

“Time to go.” she said with determination, moving her body towards the door, about to open it when suddenly, a strong grasp at her wrist made her halt with faint surprise. 

“w-wait, frisk…” 

But as soon as she turned around to face the bonehead, she was met by a sudden peck on her cheek, as the skeleton indented his grin softly into her rosy skin, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Her soul started thumping intensely and her entire face was dunked into a bright tint of red. He parted soon enough and glanced at the lady in sheer abashment, his eyes glistening with fondness at her. 

“just in case we don’t get out alive…”  he tried to justify his astonishing deeds, making the woman’s gaze drop down in an instant. 

“We umm...w-we will..” she barely muttered, suddenly sliding her hand, grasping at his bony one tightly, making the blue on his cheekbones only intensify, but she didn’t have time to indulge into the moment too much, none of them did, as they pierced at the door with fire and determination in their souls, gathering one more reason, or rather, one more person to fight for now. 

 

“WE’RE UNDER ATTACK!!” one of the guards exclaimed in fear, making the rest take their positions  as they were suddenly ambushed by a very small, feisty, brown haired woman and a rather nonchalant looking, short skeleton which barged through an old, wooden door right into the Throne Room. 

The woman stood right in front, with a rather gracious stance, one would even call it glamorous as she slid out a dull edged, shiny dagger from one of her leather pockets strapped to her thigh, giving the armed, tall guards a rather disturbing grin as her eyes were being drenched into a very menacing shadow. Some of them couldn’t help but tremor at the view as she reminded them very well of their bloodthirsty ruler, trapped in a cage of bluemon. 

But they all armed themselves even better, pointing their spears and swords at a very angered skeleton that stepped right in front. Giving them a terrifying, wide grin and some closed eyes in what seemed like tranquility, which only intensified their worry. The gravity defier slid his hands right out of his pockets, raising them up in a tensed up manner, making all watch with fear and anticipation. 

“aight...which one of you shitheads, kidnapped my bro?”  he asked, only to receive fake,  threatening stances in return. 

“you know what, don’t bother…”  the skeleton added before opening his eye sockets wide, hollowing them out completely as a few streaks of blue energy started appearing at his fingertips. 

The guards all flinched when a blue flame engulfed his entire, left eye socket as well as his hands, melting away whatever thin, finger-less gloves he was wearing at the time. 

“i’ll just...k i l l  y o u a l l…”  he let out with a very disturbing, dark timbre, making even the woman standing next shiver with slight fear. 

But before they were even able to charge in or swing their weapons at the skeleton, dreadful, terrified shrieks echoed through the Throne Room as well as clunks of metal swords and spears hitting the still marbled floor as he had them all raised in mid air, completely submitting to the gravity controlling skill of his bluemon. They squirmed and struggled, but all he did was let out a pleased, disturbing “heh.” before he started swinging his arm back and forth, up and down violently and with it, the many bodies would fly around the room, hitting either the ceiling or the floor, one wall or another, but each time, their pained screams would slowly dim into grunts and soon enough, only silence remained. And only morbid silence quenched his thirst for revenge as he released the lifeless bodies off his magic, letting them all drop in a pile with loud thuds, right in front of his rather astonished and slightly terrified brother. 

When the lady finally snapped out and took a few, unsure steps around the skeleton, he averted his dull, usual once again, gaze in shame. 

She hesitated for a brief moment before running quickly towards the kidnapped skeleton, dropping down on her knees and untying him in a rushed manner, hitting him with a rather pitying, soft smile. 

“Hello, Papyrus, my name is Frisk, we came to rescue you!” she said in a rushed but very polite, kind manner, somewhat dissipating his fright and slight vex. 

_ “GAH!”  _ the tall skeleton let out once his mouth was finally released of the red scarf shackles and he stood in front of his older brother with two hands placed on his hip bone in complete disapproval. His aspect was simply beyond anger. 

_ “BROTHER!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT KILLING HUMANS?? CAN’T YOU SHOW ANY MERCY?? WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!”  _ the much awaited, loud nag rang through the entire  Throne Room and the tiny lady looked at the two in surprise while a faint reminiscence of what used to be her family once, pierced through her soul. 

“s-sorry , bro...just had a few bones to pick with them…”  he said, rather unintentionally, looking down in complete shame. 

_ “NYEEEEEH!!!! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO JOKE ON TOP!!!”  _

“Pft…” the lady barely attempted to hold in her giggle as she had to cover her mouth with a dainty hand. 

_ “A-ALSO…”  _ he said on a calmer note, squinting his eyes in suspicion and leaning down, closing in on his brother. 

_ “WHO IS THIS BEAUTIFUL LADY THAT HAS COME WITH YOU??”  _ he almost whispered, not that the great royal guard Papyrus was ever able to be discreet. 

“oh uh…”  the shorter skeleton shifted away his flustered face at the tall one’s curiosity and scratched at the back of his skull in embarrassment, simply unable to answer his question as he didn’t know himself who she was to him, truly. 

“Umm, guys? I hate to break your little get together but...i think we have a bigger problem now…” the small woman let out with concern while pointing at the blue, glowing capsule in the back of the Throne Room. 

They turned around in an instant while their faces shifted to fear and worry as they could notice a strange crack at its base, slowly spreading upwards, releasing more and more compressed energy with each new, tiny crack sprouting outwards. 

“Your use of bluemon stirred up the encasing. This is exactly what Chara wanted!” she suddenly exclaimed. 

_ “NYARE NYARE!!”  _ the tall skeleton suddenly let out with a wide grin and a rather fired up look while he took on a very strange, glamorous pose right next to his brother, covering half of his face with a dramatic, widely spread, hand pose. 

The tiny lady tilted her head in complete puzzlement. 

“Wh-what the…” 

“don’t even question...it’s his thing.”  the short skeleton dismissed it quickly, giving her a rather dull set of eyes. 

“man, isn’t my bro cool?”  he asked in either admiration or amusement, nobody will know, but it surely made the tiny lady let out a faint giggle and nod quickly. 

“welp, now that that’s out of the way…”  he let out dimly, extending his hands towards the strange capsule of bluemon, piercing it with rather hollow eye sockets while a threatening, blue light flickered in his left one. 

“how about we throw your sister a bone?” 

“W-wait, Sans, don’t-!” 

_ “S-SISTER?!!”  _

But before they could both continue their thoughts and answer their questions, at the snap of his bony fingers, three huge, skull like, elongated creatures materialized into thin air right above their heads. They both gasped in faint fear and awe, looking up, inspecting their big, pointy fangs and hollow eye sockets, burning with the same, blue flame of their owner. 

With another snap, they all opened their skeletal mouths wide, with loud roars and strange, compressed spheres of blue energy forming at the base of their throats. His grin perked up in a rather disturbing manner as he pointed at the target slowly, making beams of highly pressurized, blue flames shoot right into the energy encasement with a strange, alien, blasting sound, making the other two cover their faces with their forearms while a huge, strong air wave slashed through the entire room as well as a bright, blue light blinded them all. 

Silence followed. Complete, utter silence and it was much more terrifying as they slowly turned their aspects back to the capsule of bluemon, only so find it in complete destruction, slowly dissipating into thin air, while the silhouette of a trembling, somewhat distorted woman was slowly rising in between the ash and dust, making herself more and more distinct. 

There she stood, right in front of them. One arm was dangling in forwards while its shoulder would slouch in. With it, her small head was tilting in a rather disturbing manner while her dark brown bangs were covering those glassy, red eyes, the glimmer of which would peek through the locks here and there, piercing right through their souls. A very distressed, terrifying smile was slowly being formed by her lips as she took a wobbly step forwards, the shine of her very much loved, steel knife peeking from behind her hip caused both the lady and the tall skeleton to take a step backwards and stand in some defensive positions. Yet the gravity defier stood his ground. For the very first time he decided not to give up and face his fears head on. He gave the fear inspiring woman a rather cunning grin and two very fired up eye sockets. 

“Sans the skeleton!! What a pleasure, truly!” she exclaimed with a somewhat drunken, deranged voice, giving him one deep bow as if mocking her opponent, yet his expression remained deadpan. 

“Came to repeat your father’s fate i see. HHAHAHAHAHA!!” she added, laughing menacingly right into his face while raising up her sharp knife, playing at it’s pointy edge with her fingertips. 

“Chara…” her completely opposite twin let out dimly, giving her sister a soft, pleading aspect. 

“It is not too late to change.. You don’t have to do this… Have mercy..” she added with an almost motherly tone. 

“Oh please! Are you done playing the savior??!! Bleh...you make me sick!” she exclaimed, as if about to gag, of course, only putting on a dramatic show like the deranged psycho she was. 

Yet soon enough that very chilling, fake smile came back to her expression and her red, glassy, dead eyes fixed back onto the skeleton in the blue coat. 

“Oh, i’m gonna have so much fun absorbing your soul!!” she let out dimly, with a trembling, high pitched voice, not being able to resist or hide her hunger for more EXP. She let out a very red, long tongue from her parted smile, sliding it’s tip on the dull edge of her trusty knife while swinging her hips from one side to another, playfully. 

“Oh! But what’s that?!!” she suddenly stopped, putting on a very fake, surprised expression. 

“You’ve gathered some determination, i see!! That’s even more exciting, oooh!! I cannot wait!!!” her entire body shuddered with anticipation as she took on a very terrifying, wide stance, about to charge in at her prey. 

“You’ll be a damn fine meal after all those decades in that shitty prison!!!!!!” she screeched out lastly. 

“she’s mine!”  he quickly exclaimed, piercing the woman to his left with a decided stare, not wanting any of his dear ones to get involved with the sicko. 

He then turned back to the woman that has charged in already with her knife pointed right at the skeleton. His left eye flared up in an instant as he extended a palm towards the woman, releasing a huge wave of gravity controlling bluemon towards her but she dashed right through at a terrifying speed, making the ones watching gasp in utter fear while her smile became more and more distorted, bloodthirsty. 

“AHAHAHAH!!!! You idiot!!! Haven’t you learned a thing from your father’s death!!!!!” she screeched out with pure pleasure and insanity, appearing right in front of the skeleton in a brink of a moment. 

Nobody even managed to catch the moment when she swung her knife at him violently, but their aspects turned to complete dread and shock once he caught that very blade with his bony palm. Drops of blood, or maybe ketchup, nobody really knows, dribbled down onto the marbled floor as the skeleton squinted his eyes shut in pain. 

“SANS!”  _ “BROTHER!!”  _ the simply terrified, desperate screams of his loved ones echoed through the tall room, ringing over and over inside his skull, even the deranged, bloodthirsty woman allowed faint worry and shock appear on her aspect. 

But he was more than determined now, and they almost weeped in terror once he released his grip  off the blade and placed his palm at its pointy tip, sliding it right through with a pained grunt, grabbing at the woman’s small fist through the blade tightly. 

Her signature, disturbed smile slowly drooped into a confused frown. 

“What the hell are you-” 

“it’s a beautiful day outside.”  he cut her right off with a strangely calm, deep voice, taking the insane lady faintly aback. She tried to snatch away, but his grasp was way too strong and now, fear was starting to take over her determined soul. 

The skeleton relaxed his aspect, keeping his eyes closed in sheer tranquility before continuing his words with a very wide, elevated grin: 

“birds are singing… flowers are blooming…” 

“on days like these...sickos like you…”  he suddenly squished her fist even tighter and opened his eyes slowly, only to reveal two very hollow eye sockets, one burning with a bright blue flame, but the other simply terrified Chara to the bone as it was releasing an even bigger, stronger, red flame, depicting pure determination. 

“s h o u l d  b e b u r n i n g  i n h e l l ! ! ”  he finally let out with a dark, dreadful voice, making her feel a strange warmth spreading through her body.

“N-no...no!! Gh….GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!” she let out the loudest, most haunting shriek of pain once it started burning on the inside. 

Her skin started cracking up, revealing warm blood and a red glow from within as she fell down on her knees, looking up at the skeleton in the most pleading manner, letting out more shrieks and weeps in between wheezes. But he wouldn’t back down, he held his firm grip onto her fist, watching her face slowly melt away from her own medicine, her own insane fix on determination while he gave her the most satisfied, wide grin. 

The small woman watching couldn’t help it anymore, averting her gaze in pain and faint disgust while the tall skeleton standing next placed a rather comforting palm on her dainty shoulder. 

Soon enough, all that was left from the bloodthirsty ruler of the charas was nothing but ashes, slowly fluttering towards the floor and the skeleton swayed backwards faintly, both his bluemon and determination receding within his soul.    


The last thing he did was remove the dreaded knife piercing his palm, slowly, while letting out a pained grunt, before he collapsed onto the ground, making both soon to be his woman and brother hurry down at him with the utmost worry and fright, exclaiming at him, trying to wake him somehow, but to no avail, as the skeleton had to take one last, weary nap.

 

* * *

 

“Y-you bonehead!! Did you really have to use your energy on getting us out? You’re barely standing!!!” a very vexed, simply enraged nag rang at the base of a mountain, in the depths of a dark forest. 

A brown haired woman, holding her hands on her hips, depicting sheer disappointed was scolding a very beat up, tried skeleton wearing his usual, blue coat with a fur collar while faintly being supported by his tall brother. 

“listen, pumpkin…”  he attempted to protest before releasing a few, tired coughs, making her face only shift to pity and sorrow. 

“we went in, killed the bad guys, came out, all is well, don’t sweat it!”  he finally continued his thought, hitting her with a playful wink, well as much as his tired face could muster the strength for it. 

“Ugh...you’re impossible!!” she yelled out, throwing her hands up in the air in sheer exasperation, making the taller bonehead nod in understanding. 

“Well uh...anyways…” she quickly dimmed down and averted her gaze, grabbing at her elbow in a fidgeting manner. 

“You were...simply amazing… I still can’t believe you were able to do all that… thank you.” she let out with a very grateful, soft voice while bowing to the short skeleton deeply, making him shift his lazy gaze to the side in faint fluster. 

“Well umm...i guess i uh...i’ll see you around?” she added while straightening her back, completely unsure of herself and somewhat sad that she had to part from them now. 

But right as she turned around, the hurt bonehead moved away from his brother and snatched at her wrist once again, turning the lady right around with a loud gasp emitting from her small lips as he jerked her close to him, wrapping one arm behind her back and pressing her torso tightly to his. 

“S-sans?” she looked up at the bonehead with two completely flushed cheeks and lips parted in pure surprise, only to be hit by a rather wide, cunning grin and two very lazy eyes, glistening with sheer affection and yearning. 

“where do you think you’re goin, sweetie?”  he asked playfully, making the woman quickly look down in fluster. 

“Wh-what are you doing, bonehead!!” she exclaimed, trying to pretend she doesn’t enjoy his actions but he only strengthened his grip around her back, bringing her even closer. 

“oh...it must’ve slipped my mind and i forgot to tell you…” 

His strange words made curiosity crawl up her soul and she looked right back at the skeleton. 

“Huh?” 

“i promised myself when this is all over...i would make you my woman. so, don’t you dare run from me now!”  he let out with satisfaction, closing in his pleased face even more. 

“S-sans..” she attempted to protest, but there was no way out at this point and his grin approaching towards her mouth only forced her to raise her chin up instinctively while his dull eyes closed slowly in utter tranquility. 

All she could feel next were strange, happy tingles in her lower abdomen as his teeth pressed onto her rosy, slightly parted lips and they couldn’t help but indulge into the euphoric, tender kiss for quite a while, making the tall skeleton standing a bit further, utterly uncomfortable. 

They parted slowly only to exchange some very pleased, loving gazes and a few deep, slightly irregular breaths. His grin perked up with cunningness in an instant as the skeleton bumped his forehead into her little one. 

“ready to renew the skeleton clan?”  he asked in amusement, making her face shift to complete fluster and irritation in an instant. 

“B-bonehead!!” she exclaimed with a slight vex before hiding her face deep within the fur of his coat.    


All the lazybones did was let out a very deep, satisfied chuckle while wrapping his arms around his lady tightly, trying to feel more at her warmth as it brought sheer joy and peace into his drained soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEZE
> 
> I can't believe i made this story soooo huuuge!! it took me forever to edit and mistakes are probably still persisting here and there XDDD  
> I need to stop overworking myself like this XDD  
> Anyways, what do you think? Hope i made the third day of Frans week a little brighter for you <3  
> Check out this fanart i made <3 [Cute Frans](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/post/182704854795/its-a-great-burden-i-know-not-only-do-you-have)  
> See ya in the next one!! <3


	4. A song of blue and red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the 4th day of Frans week, The sky! OWO  
> I decided to make a small scene in a Game of Thrones style. Of course i will never be as good as R.R. Martin XDD but i tried!!  
> Hope you will enjoy too! <3

     The night sky was simply splattered with stars, dim and bright, some bigger than others, yet the shine of the full moon was the only source of light for a very weary skeleton, sitting down on the edge of a cliff, inspecting the beautiful scenery. Who knows, maybe counting the stars could clear out his skull of uneasy thoughts? 

Sans the skeleton, known to the rest of the world as The blue dragon, was the last of his kin, after his family was slaughtered at the command of the Western King, Asgore Dreemurr. 

Sure, his father was not the kindest ruler. Mad Gaster knew all too well how to melt people’s skins off with the help of his very loyal, skeletal pets, as well as predispose his entire kingdom to strike him down, the goat boss monster - taking his place instead. At times, even the last skeleton thought the mad king deserved to die, reminiscing a few horrible punishments he himself endured as a child, but did his family really deserve to be hunted down, did his small, younger brother, Papyrus, of only 5 truly merit his tiny bones to be crushed one by one at the new king’s command? 

His eyes flickered with anger as he narrowed them at the stars, trying to restrain himself from calling on his blue, skeletal dragons and burn down the entire bottom of the cliffs. The small, rather chilling breeze of the midnight made his dark blue cape flutter in the wind faintly, somewhat dimming down the everburning rage in his soul.   


No matter how tough and unjust the past, today, the skeleton had to cooperate with the very nation, the very people that made his entire clan and bloodline go extinct, for there was a greater threat to the living world, one that stood above all petty, inter-house conflicts and battles and if not taken care of, there will be no humans or monsters to rule over, only corpses and ash. 

“Enjoying the night sky, aren’t we?”    


The very calm, gentle voice of a woman made him snap out of his contemplation and look to his right. The skeleton almost flinched, barely recognizing the Queen of the North which stood right next, looking over the cliff in the distance while holding her hands down with unusual gracefulness. The gentle, cold breeze of the night would sway some of those very stubborn, messy bangs of dark brown hair, letting the shine of the stars hit her very small, squinted eyes. It was very rare to notice those small, grey irises peek in between her almost closed eyelids, but each time he would catch them, they would burn with passion and determination while the fierce woman would slash through the undead necks with her longsword on the battlefield, protecting the Dragon Father with her life, although they were meant to be sworn enemies according to the houses they belonged to. 

But tonight, she baffled even the deadpan skeleton, as she wasn’t in her usual, warrior of the north, clothing. No thick furs were hanging off her shoulders and no leathered up, baggy clothing was covering her small body, making one barely distinct the lady’s gender. A beautiful, long, silky dress was draping over all her curves, only tightening around her waist with a thick, brown leather strap which would lead all the way to her back and reconnect around her thin, dainty neck. Still reminiscing of her nation’s traditional wear, some pointy shoulder pads were present as well, as if showing off her royal status.    


Frisk Snow was not the most beautiful woman in the Northern Kingdom. She had a very dull, simple look and a thin body, yet tonight the Dragon Father had the opportunity to indulge into her, although very small, but breasts nonetheless, protruding fairly, he could almost notice her hardened nipples poke through the thin, silky fabric of the dress. 

“My King.” she let out with respect and the most calm, pleasant voice as it caused him to avert his gaze in a rushed manner and take an even more nonchalant look, resting his elbows on his vaguely raised knees. 

The woman sat herself right next while arranging the folds of her long skirt from underneath. She spread her legs faintly on the surface of the cliff and the skeleton couldn’t help but shift his dull eye sockets back onto that beautiful thigh raised upwards slightly, the thin fabric draping gently over it, only accentuating its plumpness. The would lie if she said she didn’t catch that glimpse of lust within his expression, moreover, it filled her heart with vague pride, considering that very few men ever looked at her with hunger, but receiving it from the Dragon King was a flattering on a whole new level. 

He averted his gaze once again, worried he might be disrespectful to the Queen, as he looked up at the moon. 

Although he had many wenches in his life, all going in and out of his sleeping chambers, beautiful to say the least, attracted not only by his power and fame, but the fortune he’s gathered and the Eastern Kingdoms all bowing down at his bony feet, the Queen of the North was the only woman he’s been seeing in front of his dull eye sockets ever since he stepped on the Western continent. Not only was she brave, a magnificent warrior, despite being a woman, fierce and powerful, a great tactician and ruler, considering her installment as a queen despite being a female of half blood, she was also one of the kindest, most righteous, determined souls he’s ever met and the Dragon Father almost felt like he did not deserve such a woman to look at him.    


Nonetheless, there she was, looking at him only, all dressed up, while he had eye sockets solely for the stars. 

“My King…” she let out an even softer call. 

“You seem to be in a rather down mood.” she added with concern. 

“heh. is that why they sent you, to lighten me up?” he almost scoffed back, not shifting his gaze from the night sky for one bit, thinking, if that was truly the Northern Counsel’s plan, it was more than working. 

“With all due respect, your Highness, i am a Queen as well, moreover, i myself decide whom to keep company or not.” she answered politely, though a faintly hurt pride could be heard in that gentle timbre, making the skeleton regret vaguely his remark.

“and...the silk dress was just the first thing to appear under your hand before you decided to keep me company?” he suddenly specified, the corners of his everlasting grin perking up in a rather canny manner. 

That’s the moment when the northern lady had to avert her squinted eyes with slight abashment, but she didn’t lose her cool, on the contrary, she answered in the most intriguing way, one that even the mischievous King of Dragons could not counterattack. 

“However it might be, I do not dress up for unworthy people.” she suddenly boosted his ego all the way to the very stars, and the skeleton simply could not help but lift his grin with satisfaction. 

She was truly a special woman, he was more than sure now. Moreover, being the only human to be able to touch his very tempered, skeletal pets without burning alive. 

She didn’t just touch his favorite dragon, she stroked its bony snout with the most tender palm, looking straight into its dreadful eyes, burning with bright blue flames, giving the beast the most loving gaze, as if taming him just like the owner. He almost felt envious over his own pet at that moment, wanting to feel that touch, to have those affectionate eyes fixed onto him as well. 

“Yet it’s true, i did want to lighten your mood, as well as mine, considering what a dreadful battle awaits us. If i have made a mistake, i will excuse myself…” 

“stay.” he suddenly pierced at her with two very strict eye sockets as his hand twitched onto the ground towards the woman, as if urging to hold her on the spot. 

Her small face turned to slight surprise, yet her soul surely tingled with faint joy as she indulged into his sudden showcase of want.    


“this might be our last, peaceful night, might as well spend it with you.” he suddenly let out, his gaze flickering with a strange light of yearning towards the woman, forcing her cheeks to rosy up ever so slightly, not that he would notice in the dim moonlight.

Once sure she would not leave, the skeleton turned his dull gaze back onto the millions of stars, plastering the dark sky. 

“my queen.” he addressed her politely to her greatest surprise, his deep timbre mellowing gently. 

“do you think we truly stand a chance against the amalgamates?”    


Although his expression simply deadpan, she did notice faint concern within that question and that was the moment when the woman decided to indulge into the beautiful, peaceful sky as well. 

“I don’t know.” she answered dimly, only disappointing him further. 

“But, i would rather die trying.” 

There she was, the brave, heroic, honorable Frisk Snow, the possessor of traits he will never truly understand and claim himself, but that was the reason he admired the woman for, as much as he hated to admit. 

“do you...think someone is out there, watching over?” he asked further, giving a nod towards the many stars he was inspecting so intently. 

The woman paused for a brief moment, questioning herself just as much. 

“Even if the 7 Gods live on those specs of light and look over, they sure are cruel.” she answered with quiet and sad voice, making his grin suddenly widen in agreement as the skeleton let out a rather tired sigh. 

A peaceful silence followed. One might feel tensed up or uncomfortable in such situations but not the two rulers. They made sure to indulge into the quiet, the tranquility, as they might very well lose it soon. 

“anyhow, when do you plan on getting a king? you know the men won’t let you rule alone for too long, hence…” he let out with a slightly amused, deep tone, replacing his last utters with a slide of his gaze from the woman’s small eyes to her beautiful hips, his grin perking up with playfulness. 

Any other lass would feel rather disrespected, let alone a queen, but her thin, rosy lips only formed the softest smile while her greyish eyes glimmered at the Dragon Father with determination from underneath her long, shiny eyelashes. 

“My King? Why, i’m looking at him right now.” she suddenly let out, her smile widening into a sincere grin while her cheeks rosied up even more. 

His eyes widened in an instant at that phrase and he simply could not hide his feelings and fluster beneath that deadpan, careless veil anymore. The skeleton suddenly averted his aspect, feeling as his cheekbones were slowly being drenched in blue. He covered his grin with a bony palm, sinking his skull and piercing at the dark , rocky ground of the cliff, utterly astonished by the woman’s utters. 

“do you...want me to be  _ your  _ king?” he barely muttered, as if questioning himself if he truly heard her say it or it was all a product of his imagination.    


The woman’s expression softened with faint pity, yet she was surely taken aback by his sudden, unsure utters, considering the ego and confidence of the skeleton man appearing quite high in the usual time. 

He looked to his right all of a sudden with the most surprised stare once that very soft, warm touch he craved so much pressed onto the side of his arm and all he could see in front was the beauty of her small, squinted eyes and those pink lips parting slightly, about to let out more heartwarming words. 

“I wanted you to be ever since i first laid my eyes on you.” 

He finally heard the utters he so desired and at that point he simply could not help himself anymore. The skeleton shifted on his spot towards the woman, closing in his greatly elevated grin while his bony fingertips snaked onto her bare ankle, shifting away the soft edge of her dress. 

“i’ll grant your wish.” the Dragon King whispered right into her small, slightly parted lips, making the woman’s chest shift up and down slowly as her breathing would intensify, the rather sly skeleton causing her little heart to waver with want. 

His lazy eyes flickered with yearning and lust at the small woman as he started sliding his hand upwards on her calf, bearing more and more of that soft, shiny skin, sending chills down her spine and a tingle to her lower abdomen. 

“then how about...fulfilling your queen duties right now?” he whispered, the corners of his everlasting grin twisting in a canny manner as he closed in on the woman’s abashed aspect even further. 

She let out a happy, pleased sigh into his teeth and slowly slid her arms around his neck, pressing her small breasts to his ribcage. 

“With pleasure, my King.” is all she let out dimly, before pressing her soft lips on his grin with hunger, sending the Father of Dragons into the most passionate, euphoric land, erasing all his worries and heavy thoughts of future in an instant, a deed no one was ever able to fulfill up until this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i the only one who pictures Sans heroically on a gaster blaster dragon spitting out blue fire everywhere? I don't think so XDDD  
> Decided to make this one short, just felt like it!  
> Hope i managed to entertain you with our Father of Dragons and Queen of the North XDD 
> 
> See ya in the next one!


	5. Frisk Potter and the surprises of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back once again!  
> A little something inspired by Harry Potter XDD very silly and heartwarming, have fun!

     The Dreemurrs of New Home were a perfectly normal family, thank you very much. As much as the two of the most powerful goat monsters in the wizarding world, with 3 feisty, very difficult to manage sons could be called normal. They had a small, brick house with a purple tint to it, right in the middle of nowhere. Its roof was more straw than tiles and seemed in need of a repair constantly while the small chimney would emit a thin, continuous strand of smoke as it was the end of a chilling December. All the green, beautiful grass with small ponds at the bottom of mount Ebbot has now withered and frozen,  while being covered by a tick, sparkly blanket of snow. 

Except a dim, very warm light coming from the small, wooden windows of the cozy hut, a few pleased laughters and giggles could be heard from the inside as well. 

**“Paaaaps, give it back!!!”** a very annoyed exclamation rang through the small living room while a 17 year old, goat boy was running after his youngest, skeleton brother, chasing him all over the house while his pointy horns would sometimes poke at the decorations around, hence the height of the young goat monster would soon surpass even his father’s. 

Most of the times he had to hunch down while entering their small home, scratching at his fluffy ear, looking around with two very careless, bright green eyes, yet always widening his smile at the sight of his most loving goat mother, probably about to stuff some more pie into his mouth. 

The same tall, well built teen was struggling to catch his younger, 13 year old brother, while wearing some comfy looking, straight pants and a bright green sweater with one yellow stripe in the middle and a big A standing out on the chest, probably knitted with great love and care by a certain goat mother. 

The feisty, smaller skeleton, running away swiftly, dodging the old couch on the way, was holding a hawthorn wand in mid air, teasing his older brother,  wearing his designated, orange pullover with the letter P in the middle. 

The goat lady, only watched briefly as she was busy to the bone with preparing the grand, Christmas meal, even magic was not helping enough with how many chores she had to deal with. Despite the rather strict, useless nag she yelled out at her youngest, hyperactive son, she couldn’t help but smile joyfully at the playful atmosphere the two dorks were creating in the entire home. 

**“It’s been a while since the two played around like this, hasn’t it, fluffybuns?”** she asked her husband with a rather amused, soft voice while mixing up some of the cinnamon-butterscotch filling for her most craved pie. 

The rather tired looking, big goat monster had to shift his gaze from the newspapers with funny, moving pictures in it, just to fix it onto the back of his lovely wife for a brief moment. She didn’t see, but his blonde, rich beard moved a little, especially because a happy smile was induced by her joyful words. 

**“Indeed, my dear.”** is all he let out with a very deep, slightly hoarse voice. 

Asgore Dreemurr was not much for a talk after long, hardworking days at the Ministry of Magic, especially when issues hit the inter-racial department he was the leader of. Being the eve of Christmas unfortunately didn’t exempt him from the duties, therefore all he did when arriving home was finally sit at the dining table, indulge into the newspapers with a cup of golden flower tea, while keeping his wife company, somewhat. 

Toriel, on the other hand, never minded the silence of her husband, mainly because she knew he worked day and night to sustain their living and not having adopted two boneheads would’ve probably eased his burden, but none of them ever regretted the deed for one second. 

Sans and Papyrus were two skeleton brothers orphaned at the mere age of 3 years and 2 months respectively. Because Asgore and their late father, W.D. Gaster were almost like brothers, the newly wed couple couldn’t help but want to adopt the two, besides, their small, 4 year old son could’ve used some company. 

After Frida and Iskren Potter passed at the hands of the most evil, thought to be dead wizard, they were all about adopting little, newborn Frisk as well, the goat mother even urged on it, seeing the poor, human baby crying simply broke her heart, but the Headmaster insisted she be given to the muggle family, the only family she had left at the side of her deceased mother and nobody could go against him. 

They were more than awful, the goat lady thought. Keeping the small girl away from all magic, making her feel like a freak, lying about her parents’ death and demeaning her in front of her older cousin all the time. 

She shook her head briefly, trying to ward off all the sad thoughts the memories would bring, causing her fluffy, white ears to dangle funnily from one side to another. Now a rather happy smile was being drawn on the goat mother’s face, mainly because her younger, 16 year old skeleton son promised to bring the little lady over for Christmas. 

When the little pun lover came by with the idea, spitting it out in the most abashed, unsure manner, asking for permission from his mother, she couldn’t help but think that the real reason was not as much because he felt bad for his friend and classmate, which had to sit all alone in the dorms during the holiday when all families must unite, simply because her only family didn’t want her back for Christmas, she could also feel a strange, excitement from the lazybones and affection towards the little lady, one that appeared instantly on her oldest son’s expression as well at the news. 

She was now wondering, how come the daughter of her best friends managed to become best friends with her sons, to add to the cauldron, she was more than sure the little lady was swaying both of their tender, young hearts and it reminded her of the teen years, when she would swing between a young, blonde goat kid and a tall, dark haired, human one. 

The entrance door closed gently and the small skeleton’s happy  _ “NYEH! THEY’RE HOME!”  _ ringing through the entire house made the woman drop whatever chores she had and grab onto a small, wrapped up package, decorated with a red ribbon and storm right towards the entrance of their small home, taking her husband slightly aback. 

**“Howdy, Frisk!”** the oldest brother was already at the spot, giving a small, brown haired teen the widest, most excited smile and his mother surely noticed that faded tint of red coating his furry cheeks. 

“uh, bro, i’m here too ya know?”  the bonehead she came with let out, giving his older brother a very dull, annoyed gaze while he hid his hands deep within the pockets of his black pants.

“Hi Asriel, hi Papyrus.” she let out with a rather shy, girly voice, hiding her closed eyes behind some thick, messy, dark brown bangs. 

“Oh!” she let out when suddenly, the youngest one hugged the tiny, young lady’s torso with all the strength in those bony arms. 

The goat mother couldn’t help but let out an adorable “Awwww” at the view, before the small woman hugged back with great care. 

**“Welcome home, Frisk.”**

Those very soft, extremely alien to her, words made the girl look up at the tall goat mother. Her lips parted in pure surprise as she’s never heard a soul letting out such comforting utters towards her. She froze for a moment, slowly worrying the rest before she snapped out quickly and lowered her gaze once again. 

“I umm...th-thank you… I’m sorry, i didn’t want to bother, but Sans insisted… I know it’s more of a family thing…” 

**“Nonsense, my dear!”** the mother reassured her with a happy smile, pacing a comforting paw on her small shoulder. 

**“These dorks have stuffed our ears about you so much that you can consider yourself part of the family now, hehe!”** she added with amusement, making both her older sons avert their gazes in pure fluster while a sparkle of joy and hope appeared in her tiny soul. 

“m-mom…”  the lazybones let out with abashment while scratching at the back of his skull in sheer embarrassment. 

**“Ah, speaking of family, here, take this!”** with those excited words she handed the little lady the small package, making her look down at it with surprise. 

“O-oh? A gift? Missis Dreemurr, you didn’t have to! Plus, it’s too early for gifts, isn’t it?” 

**“Take it dear, it’s a family tradition.”** she said with a faint giggle.  **“Come on, open up!”**

Everyone looked at the girl with suspense, although they all knew all too well what was in that small package. She ripped the wrapping up very carefully, like the gentle soul she was, slowly revealing a small, hand knitted, light blue sweater with pink stripes. Her small face was shifting to more and more excitement as the little lady let out an soft gasp once holding out the sweater, presenting it to everyone, inspecting the big, majestic F letter, knitted right in its middle. 

“W-wow it’s…” 

She barely uttered before looking up at the goat mother with a wide, joyful smile. 

“Thank you so much, missis Dreemurr!! It’s amazing!” 

Her sudden, very excited words of gratitude made the goat monster’s soul waver as she never truly received such a reaction from her sons, mainly because they were used to getting affection from their mother all the time, or having a mother in the first place. 

“you should wear it, frisk.”  her friend suddenly let out with a gentle, deep timbre towards her. 

“C-can i?” she asked, giving an unsure glance to her friends. 

**“You have to! Mom makes these every Christmas, look even the bonehead has one.”** the young goat man let out in amusement, pointing at his very annoyed brother. 

She now inspected the skeleton with a rather surprised gaze. Indeed, he was wearing a very soft looking, blue, knitted turtleneck with the letter S on his ribcage and she wondered previously, how come he traded his most beloved, blue hoodie for this clothing choice? Now it was more than clear. No matter how cold and careless Sans the skeleton seemed, he still loved his mother enough to wear the clothing she made for him and her heart tingled softly at that thought. 

She gave them all a sincere smile and took off the small coat which was still hanging on her dainty shoulders. 

**“Oh, i’ll get that!”** The goat teen rushed in and grabbed at her outer clothing, hanging it neatly on a tilted hanger in the hallway, making the blue dressed skeleton avert his dull gaze with annoyance. 

She put the fluffy sweater over her white, very thin, buttoned up shirt and although slightly baggy, it simply looked like it was meant for her and the goat mother couldn’t help but gasp in excitement. 

**“Oh, Frisk! You look beautiful!”** she let out with joy, making the tiny lady lower her gaze as she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks soon enough. 

 

* * *

 

     The little lady was now sitting at a quite big, dining table. She nibbled at her lower lip in complete puzzlement and hunger, unsure what she should start with, the steaming, glazed ham and potatoes with delicious brown sauce or skip it all and dig straight into the cinnamon-butterscotch pie which was clearly the star of the evening, filling the entire room with a ravishing smell. 

But just when she finally made up her mind and mustered the courage to extend a small hand towards the desired meal, the goat dad suddenly addressed her, making her flinch and retract her hand quickly. 

**“Frisk! You’ve grown so big. The boys say you are doing quite well in school too!”** he said while popping another hot potato in his mouth, munching on it with a pleased aspect. 

“Oh um...y-yeah...i guess.” the little lady answered dimly while tucking away some of those stubborn, dark brown locks behind her ear, lowering her gaze with abashment. Yet her best friend, sitting right next, wearing his blue, knitted turtleneck couldn’t help but get a glimmer of pride in his lazy eyes, as if he’s achieved something in front of his parents because she was being complimented. 

The goat lady on the other hand looked at the girl briefly and it caused her smile to widen instantly. She was slowly turning into a very beautiful, young woman and it was certainly not surprising that her boys were all out for her. 

**“You have your mother’s eyes.”** she let out with a very soft, caring timbre while placing some spaghetti into her youngest son’s plate, cooked specifically for him as the Great Papyrus, would not accept any other grub. 

Those words pierced right through the girl’s heart as she’s never seen her mother, at least she couldn’t remember her. Photographs never truly felt the same. She looked like a complete stranger in them and that was the reason she would cease inspecting them. 

“Wh-what eyes?” she let out dimly, averting her gaze in embarrassment. 

“pf!”  the skeleton sitting next almost spit out his ketchup while utter silence drenched the entire room. 

**“Pfffhahahahaha!!”** they all suddenly let out in unison while her best friend looked at the tiny woman with a very wide, amused stare. 

Who could’ve thought Frisk Potter was so skilled at self deprecating jokes? It only intensified his fondness towards the shy girl. 

Her face lit up in an instant and soon enough they all dimmed down, showering the small lady’s aspect with merry smiles and gazes. The goat mother even got up and placed a few slices of ham and potatoes in her empty plate, patting her dainty shoulder with a wink, making sure the girl does not go to sleep on an empty stomach like the caring mother she was.    


Frisk watched how the evening slowly unraveled, how gentle giggles and loving smiles were shared between husband and wife, how a bonehead dressed in a blue, fuzzy turtleneck kept spitting out exasperating, bad puns, making his mother laugh her bones out and a younger skeleton let out extremely annoyed  _ “NYEH!” _ -s. She inspected with a wide smile how two brothers kept nudging at each other, annoying one another to the marrow while the soft sound of self washing dishes and the gentle cracking noises the dim fireplace would emit crawled right into her ears, only intensifying the tranquility she felt in the loving heart of this family. 

The small lady lowered her gaze, her tiny hands tightened into fists on her thighs while a strange feeling started overwhelming her little soul. It felt too good, she felt too happy, too cozy, she never felt this much affection and love in her entire life, the poor child was never needed, wanted, cherished, she was lucky to live in the first place and that’s all she had to be grateful for. Her thin, rosy lips started trembling and she could feel the thumping of her soul become stronger and louder, ringing in her ears while she shifted her rather scared gaze between all of their faces as more and more anxiety started to take over. A few drops of tears formed at the base of her shiny eyelashes and that was the moment when the goat lady finally noticed something was off. 

**“My child, are you alright?”** she asked in concern, making all eyes fix onto her trembling self, only intensifying her nervousness. 

“I...i’m sorry!” she suddenly exclaimed while tears started pouring down her cheeks and she covered her mouth with a dainty palm. 

But before anyone could let out a worried gasp, she jumped right off her seat and stormed towards the entrance hall, hiding herself on the small, wooden stairs leading to the second floor, sitting her small rear on one of them. 

Silence followed as they all stared at each other with baffled, pained aspects, only hearing dim sobs from the hall’s direction. 

“frisk!”  the short bonehead suddenly exclaimed with pure worry, as if the situation finally hit him and he got off in the blink of an eye, running towards the hallway. 

**“D-did i...say something wrong?”** the goat woman let out with a very sad tone, glancing at the other two sons remaining, exchanging some very worried gazes.    
  


_ “PST! ASRIEL…”  _

The goat kid suddenly fixed his puzzled eyes onto his younger brother. He only nudged his skull to the side, hinting that they should come out into the living room and all of a sudden, they got up in unison with the words “We’ll come back soon!”    
And so they stormed off towards the living room, hiding behind the couch back mischievously while leaving their parents utterly stunned and confused. 

**“Hey Paps....what are we doing here, why are we hiding?”**

_ “SHHH!!”  _ his younger brother suddenly shushed the young goat monster and pointed at the two lovebirds at the stairs with a rather mischievous, wide grin. 

_ “LOOK.”  _

 

As soon as he appeared in front of the small lady, she got up in an instant, wiping her tears with her soft sleeve while pressing her small back into the wall right next, lowering her gaze greatly, trying her best to hide the sorrow and tears, but to no avail, as the skeleton noticed those tear streaks on her rosy cheeks in an instant and it only shifted his aspect to more sorrow. 

“frisk...are you ok? why did you cry…?”  he asked, approaching the small lady with caution. 

“I just...i guess i felt too...happy?” she barely uttered with a trembling voice. 

“what?”  the skeleton tilted his skull at the small woman in pure confusion. 

She averted her gaze in an instant, starting to fidget at the edges of her soft sleeves in nervousness, understanding all too well how crazy her utters sounded. 

“It’s just that for the first time....it finally felt like i belonged to a family...and i guess uh...it all sort of overwhelmed me...i know...it sounds weird..” she finally specified, looking up into his lazy, halfway closed eyes with a hopeful stare, seeking for some kind of approval. 

“no it doesn’t.”  he gave her the desired words while his aspect softened into affection and pity. 

The skeleton placed one comforting, bony hand on the lady’s dainty shoulder, giving her the much needed strength and that was the moment when the goat teen couldn’t watch anymore from behind the couch, averting his gaze with pain. 

 

**“Paps, i’m done, do what you want i’m going to mom and dad.”** he let out dimly, about to shift away when suddenly, his brother grabbed onto his sleeve and jerked him right back, almost making the goat monster fall down. 

_ “SHH! WATCH THIS….”  _ the little troublemaker added, making his brother stare at the scene intently, though a concerned, furry eyebrow did raise on his aspect. 

The spaghetti lover felt at the back of his pants before taking out a thin, oak wand, pointing it at the two with a mischievous grin. 

**“Paps..what are you-”** **  
**

_ “ _ _ VISTUM EXTO.”  _ he almost whispered, taking the goat kid completely aback as a small, beautiful mistletoe appeared over their heads, making both the brown haired girl and the skeleton she was talking to gasp in sheer surprise. 

The oldest brother couldn’t help but raise his paw towards his fluffy forehead in disappointment. 

**“M.K. taught you that one, didn’t he?”** **  
**

_ “MHM!!”  _ the little bonehead nodded with a wide, playful and very pleased grin. 

 

“wh-what the-”  the shortie swallowed his words in utter astonishment as his eye sockets hollowed out at the small piece of a floating, slightly glowing mistletoe. 

“aw shucks...s-sorry frisk, i think the boneheads are playing around…”  he said with a slightly trembling voice while averting his gaze in fluster. 

“O-oh...a mistletoe..” she said, completely surprised and somewhat mesmerized by the sudden appearance and at that innocent, adorable voice his cheekbones took on an even brighter tint of blue. 

“y-yeah…”    


“And people kiss under it!” she specified with even more purity while staring at the small thing intently. The skeleton shifted his hand uncomfortably, grabbing at the back of his skull in nervousness. 

“uh-huh”  he affirmed somewhat. 

“l-listen frisk, don’t take it serious, it’s probably just paps and asry pranking us and-” 

He certainly swallowed his words in an instant once he could feel a set of very soft, pouting lips pressing on his cheekbone as the woman stood on her small tiptoes, leaning forwards, feeling her hot cheeks redden by the second. 

“wh-”  his eye sockets hollowed out once again at her abrupt action as she quickly parted away, hitting the skeleton with a pleased, sincere smile. 

“Thank you Sans.” she suddenly let out in mirth. 

“Thank you for making me feel at home…” 

“h-hey…”  the flustered bonehead lowered his gaze, covering his grin with a bony palm. 

“don’t sweat it...you paid me pretty well…” 

She only let out the most amused, joyful giggle at that one, causing his soul to tingle with happiness once again. 

 

**“Uhhhh…”** a very exasperated sigh escaped a goat teen’s mouth as he leaned on the back of the couch, sinking both his shoulders and head down in sheer defeat while his brother kept chuckling, looking at the amusing scene with a cunning grin. 

**“You bonehead!”** he almost exclaimed, giving his skull an annoyed, rather tough knock which caused a sound of emptiness to emit from it. 

_ “N-NYEH!!”  _ the small one let out in pain, grabbing at his skull and piercing at his older, utterly upset brother with a vexed gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, a rather silly one XDD  
> Funny thing! I never wrote anything with Asriel, i thought it was kind of sweet -w- 
> 
> Welp, hope you enjoyed this little bit, see ya tomorrow if i don't die XDDD  
> (still can't believe i manage doing these on time, hope i don't jinx myself!!)


	6. Under the stardew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! 6th day and i am still standing!!   
> Hope you will enjoy this little Undertale x Stardew Valley mash up XD It's my 2 most favorite games!!

     The future was surely looking bright for a small, brown haired woman and her farm. 

When she decided to leave her boring, office job in the city and go back to her roots, to the farm her grandfather left in a small town under the great mount Ebbot, named Stardew Valley, she never thought it would flourish so much. In fact, when she first arrived at the place, the home looked very rundown, and the farm itself...well, let’s just say it barely looked like one. Overgrown with wild trees and shrubs were the remains of a certain, what used to be greenhouse and the entrance to a small, very strange cavern, all covered in tightly weaved vines, one that she couldn’t remember the presence of when she would visit her grandfather as a mere child. 

When Mayor Asgore gave her a short visit, to welcome the new villager, even he couldn’t help but give the state of things an skeptical eyebrow raise as he scratched at his fluffy, white ear and gave the small lady a cheerful  **“Howdy!”**   


Suffice to say, Asgore Dreemurr knew Frisk, or rather, knew her grandfather very well, hence the phrase  **“I’m truly glad you’ve decided to come back to this place. Ever since Howard passed, the town’s never been the same…”**   


Despite all the encouraging words and small amounts of money being sent to the little lady as thanks for becoming a part of the community, soon enough, Frisk realized that Mayor Asgore wasn’t the best at doing his job. Instead of trying to raise some funds and repair the abandoned community center, listen to what truly troubles the villagers and attempting to fix it, he would rather sit in his cozy mansion and sip golden flower tea, walking around the valley from time to time, just to make sure the townsfolk were doing their jobs and paying the taxes. No wonder the lovely, goat lady Toriel, famous for her amazing cinnamon-butterscotch pies and kind heart, never accepted to be by his ignorant side no matter the efforts. 

But young Frisk found a positive side in that matter as well. Known to have simply the kindest and most determined soul, she used this opportunity to get to know the villagers better. Between the restless, tiring attempts to clean out her farm and plant some small crops, making sure to water them every single day and the dangerous explorations in the mines beneath the mountain, in an attempt to gather better supplies and improve her beloved farm, she would sometimes bump into the villagers. And as the curious, little lady she was, Frisk made sure to talk to them all, find out their wants and traits, personalities, their deepest wishes, crawling up into their hearts unwillingly. 

Often they would ask themselves, where does she carry all those gifts, or how did she know frozen tears are my favorites, moreover, it must’ve been quite dangerous to harvest them in the depths of the mountain? But what nobody ever questioned were the amounts of determination that little, fierce lady had and with what immense will and strength she built up her farm, working day and night without a break. 

Sometimes, the JojaMart workers would find her passed out at the edge of the mountain river, bringing her home, of course they would fine her 1000 Gold for that “help”, what else to expect from a big, heartless corporation? Sometimes she would wake to the sight of of the white, sterile walls of doctor Alphys’ clinic and her lizard self fidgeting around with nervousness, trying to scold the little lady for overworking herself while fixing up her glasses on her yellow snout. 

There were times she would bump into the very feisty, police woman of the town, the strong, fish lady Undyne, grinning at the woman with her yellow, pointy teeth. Very few knew that secretly, the fish monster was having an adventurer’s guilt right underneath the mountain, and Frisk was her best warrior against the strange creatures of the underground. She always respected the little woman for all the work she put in both her farm and the town’s community as well as her burning passion for fighting, one she shared with great joy. 

To this day, the townsfolk simply could not comprehend how on earth this tiny lady managed to give the Community Center a complete makeover and give the people a chance to rejoice, to spend more time together, to indulge into the amazing cinnamon-butterscotch pies lady Toriel would bake every Sunday while the kids would run around relentlessly through the large entrance hall, stopping only to poke at the big fish tank, making them wiggle away with happy giggles. 

Suffice to say, the woman crawled all the way up into all of their hearts, at times the Mayor would even feel threatened, not that Frisk would ever trade the life on her most loved farm for that big, useless mansion. Yet if she said the people didn’t mean much to her she would be the most dishonest farmer in all universes. Having new friends, feeling as if she’s gained a family, were some of the reasons that kept her going, especially in the cold days of winter, when without a greenhouse, she could barely make a profit. 

But there was one villager in particular that she took a special kind of liking to. She could recall that day clearly in her mind, as if it was only yesterday...

 

The summer was in full power. The sun was almost scorching, that's why she would wear a rather funny, straw hat with one golden flower attached to its edge while her dark brown, messy hair, cut right above her shoulders would soak in some of the sweat forming on her forehead and neck. She was passing right through the middle of the town, moving swiftly in her oversized, blue jean overalls and thin, striped shirt. The little farmer was heading towards the beach, knowing very well what delicious fish would catch at this hour, might as well pay old, turtle man Greson a visit, since his aspect would always light up a the view of the small lady and she truly enjoyed the tales of his youth. 

“Oh! A sweet pea?” she suddenly stopped in place, looking at a small, purple, berry looking plant hiding in the grass on the side of Grillby's Saloon.    


A big smile was being drawn on the farmer’s face. Except being a delicious, exclusively summer treat, she would often sell off these goodies and buy crop seeds with the profit. She quickly ran over with the most excited face and leaned her torso down, about to grab at the small, delicious berries appeared right in front of the saloon. 

But just when she barely touched them, something bumped into her sticking out rear, violently, causing her to face plant into the grass with a loud “Ow!”. The woman turned around in an instant, rubbing her slightly red nose with some furrowed, irritated eyebrows appearing on her aspect. When she finally noticed the reason for her falling she got up all of a sudden with a rather surprised, almost shocked expression, parting her lips at the person in question and pointing an accusing finger at him. 

“A...a skeleton!” she suddenly exclaimed, inspecting a rather short, chubby looking skeleton, wearing a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt underneath and some loose black shorts. 

Surprisingly, some pink, fluffy slippers were covering his bony feet while his face would give off the most deadpan, wide grin and two lazy, halfway closed eyes. His hands were searching for comfort deep within his pockets while the bonehead tilted his skull at the woman in puzzlement and slight irritation. 

“a human!”  he let out with fake enthusiasm, showcasing his very deep, pleasant voice, making the lady lower her gaze in shame as she’s realized she might have been disrespectful. 

“A-ah...sorry, i’ve just never seen a skeleton before…” she said on a dimmer note. 

“heh, don’t sweat it bucko.”  he dismissed it quick enough with the utmost dullness. 

He was about to step away and go to his one and only saloon for his daily ketchup fix, but it suddenly hit him in the skull, was it a fresh face he was seeing? 

“oh hey, you must be that new farmer.”  he suddenly addressed the woman, raising his eyelids ever so slightly, trying to depict some interest with his plain expression. 

“Yes! I’m Frisk!” she suddenly perked up, giving the skeleton a rather excited, sincere smile and he couldn’t help but get slightly stunned and a bit hypnotized by that view. 

It was odd, because he barely ever got such a happy, joyful expression in this sad, full of troubles village. Even his younger brother, Papyrus, with his ever burning enthusiasm was slowly dimming down, mainly because of the town slowly withering away, sinking deeper into debts and troubles.    
The skeleton suddenly snapped out of his contemplation when the woman standing in front was giving him rather worried, puzzled looks. 

“sans’ the name.”  he let out quickly, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. 

“Um, you’re going to the saloon?” she attempted to break the awkwardness further. 

“eeyup, i pretty much live there, heh…”  he said with a sort of amused tone, yet slight disappointment did peek through. 

“welp, see ya around!”  he added in a rushed manner, taking his hand out of the pocket of his blue hoodie only to raise it at the woman in a goodbye manner, before stepping away towards the desired spot. 

“oh! uh...frisk?”  he suddenly called out, having his hand on the knob of the wooden door. 

“Yeah?” the woman turned around in an instant, facing the skeleton with a curious aspect. 

“don’t spread your bones around too much!”  he added with an unusually amusing tone while hitting the woman with a bony finger gun and a wink. 

“Huh?” she tilted her head in utter puzzlement at that strange attempt at a joke. 

“i mean...you don’t want me to hump into you again, do you?” 

“Wh-” she froze completely at those words, feeling as hot blood was rushing all the way to her cheeks. 

“ack! i meant, bump!! bump!!!”  he attempted to repair it, waving at her in a negating manner while giving her the most abashed, nervous and embarrassed aspect. 

“Ah!” she gasped out, covering her rosy face with two trembling, small hands before storming off in utter shame, almost stumbling on the way. 

“ughhh…”  the skeleton sighed with sheer exasperation while sinking his skull down in defeat, feeling at his forehead in a, what humans would call, facepalm manner. 

“i need some ketchup….” 

 

After that little, strange encounter, somehow, magically, the shortest, laziest skeleton of Stardew Valley took over the farmer’s heart completely and she had to muster and direct all her determination towards winning his blue, uninterested soul, if it took her all 100 levels in the underground mines.    


She would make sure to visit his hot dog stand almost every day, all year round. Always wondering why he had to place it in such an ill populated place like the bus station, until she repaired the bus that is and more tourists were able to come and go. Sometimes her little ego would made her think it’s because that was the closest spot to her farm, maybe he wanted to be closer to her as well? Ah, who was she kidding, Sans the skeleton was probably just too lazy to move his stand somewhere else. 

Nonetheless, she would make sure to drop by and support his little business by buying as many ‘dogs and hotcats as possible. When she didn’t have enough pockets for it, he would place them on top of her small, brown haired head and to his greatest surprise she kept asking for more, walking towards her home slowly, trying to balance the wobbly, very tall tower of hotdogs on top of her head, making the lazybones laugh his marrow out. 

She would appear out of nowhere, making him flinch faintly with a ketchup bottle in her hands, knowing that was the thing he loved the most. At the beach, ‘dog stand, at the trailer, in the forest, on the way to the saloon, she would pop out of nowhere, drop off the bottle with a wide, excited smile and run off to whatever mining adventures or farming chores were awaiting, leaving the skeleton utterly bewildered, yet the corners of his everlasting grin would perk up faintly at these rather weird, yet very lovable actions. 

At the Flower Dance, a festival that took place every spring, Sans would usually stay out. Mainly because he had no interest nor want to dance, unlike his very excited, spaghetti lover of a brother, which would show everyone off his amazing, gracious skills, while his fish lady partner would sweep everyone off the ground with a terrifying, fired up grin. 

He would stay at the side, sleepy as ever, hiding his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie and so it was each and every year, up until one time, when out of nowhere, a gentle hand grabbed at his forearm and dragged his very astonished self right in the middle of the dancefloor. He saw only her overjoyed, excited face, with those rosy lips curling up into the most sincere smile and the slightly arched, closed eyes peek behind those lush, dark brown bangs. She only held onto his hands with a firm grip, moving her body in a rather clumsy way and giggling, wearing her usual, farmer’s attire, not a care in the world. The bonehead stood frozen to the ground, utterly bewildered, staring at the woman while his arms would dangle around funnily, still attached to hers. 

That was probably the very moment when his soul wavered with a different kind of affection towards the farmer lady, one he couldn’t explain until after many fun hang outs at Grillby’s saloon, where she would sit on a whoopee cushion planted by none other than the lazybones, sinking her head in embarrassment at the farting sound it would emit, while other saloon residents attempted to hold in their laughters, or when she would try to put some ketchup on her fries only for the lid to pop right off and soak them completely, who else but the blue hooded bonehead would chuckle then? 

He finally understood what kind of feelings he was holding towards the tiny lady when on a very chill, starry night, he surprised her by showing up at her doorstep on his very beloved, small motorcycle, utterly shocking the woman. But without further ado, he made her hop on the backseat, placing his helmet on her small head with great care, a movement that made her cheeks rosy up in an instant. 

He drove her up on a cliff, a place he loved visiting especially during the nights, when a mind cleansing, ketchup therapy was much needed. 

The small woman was more than mesmerized by the beautiful, starry sky and the view of tall, dimly lit, city skyscrapers peeking out in the distance. As if the night wasn’t full of surprises already, the skeleton shocked her by presenting a beautiful bouquet, a symbol, a hint of romantic interest as tradition followed in the small village of Stardew Valley. She never ceased to wonder where he would hide it all that time, but she was more than sure at the moment that a kiss was in order,  and with that thought in mind, she jumped right at the skeleton, taking him completely aback while pressing her soft, pouty lips onto his wide grin, making him drop the bouquet in an instant and wrap his arms around her waist, bringing her closer in to further the kiss. 

She blushed every time at that memory, but what truly made her heart tingle with happiness was the moment when they proposed to each other. 

Yes, they both did, unwillingly, when after many many years of dating, at the same spot, on a summer, starry night, they sat down on a soft blanket. His blue hoodie was draped over her small shoulders as it could get quite cold, not that the skeleton would ever be bothered by it, as he came with the perks of having no skin. Her small back would rest on his torso while he had those bony arms wrapped around her from behind. She would let out faint, excited gasps every time another shooting star would fly over as the tiny lady would point at it, making the corners of his grin elevate in mirth, forcing him to press his teeth with the utmost tenderness to the back of he head. 

A few more shooting stars later and the woman dimmed down considerably, at some point he even thought she fell asleep, which was unacceptable as he couldn’t allow anyone else to take the spot of the laziest person in town. 

“hun?”  he let out dimly, with half a whisper right into her ear. 

“Sans, i need to tell you something.” her rather serious, sudden words almost made him flinch. A weird, nervous knot appeared in his throat and the bonehead was now worried she could feel the intense thumps of his soul, as her dainty back was tightly pressed to his ribcage. 

The woman suddenly started fidgeting at the inside of her overalls, trying to find something desperately within her inner pockets. Her movements made him shift his arms away and watch at her back with a slightly confused stare. 

“I ummm...i’m sorry it took so long...but...here…” with those unsure utters she raised a beautiful, blue pendant in the shape of a spiral shell, the moonlight would cast mesmerizing sparkles on it.  

She cleared her throat nervously, still unable to turn around, pronouncing the following utters with a dim, shy voice: 

“Sans the skeleton, will you-” 

“pffff!!”  he let out in pure amusement, banging his forehead into the top of her head. 

“Huh?!” he heart sunk in an instant as the lady truly didn’t know what to take that odd reaction as. 

But the skeleton indented his chin into her tender shoulder, looking into the distance with two very lazy, glistening eyes and a pleased, rather amused grin. 

“check my right pocket.”  he whispered, and the woman looked down at the edge of the blue hoodie hanging off her shoulders and slid her small hand hand into its right pocket. 

“S-sans!!” she suddenly exclaimed, taking out the very similar, mermaid’s pendant and at that sight, her face was simply beaming. 

“Why, you also wanted to propose!!!” she let out with even more enthusiasm, shifting on her spot in excitement. 

“mhm!” 

The skeleton pressed his teeth onto her small earlobe, a movement that made her freeze and blush in an instant. 

“will you marry me?”  he whispered with a certain yearning, but it only caused her smile to take a rather cunning twist. 

“Nu-uh!” she suddenly let out. 

“wha-” 

The tiny lady shifted on her spot, turning around and facing her boyfriend with a playful smile. She stood on her knees in front of him and placed two gentle palms on his shoulders. 

“I asked first!” she specified with pride in her voice. 

It caused him to let out a deep, satisfied chuckle and grab at her waist gently, looking up at her mesmerizing aspect with the most fond, sparkly, lazy gaze. 

“fair enough, how about we answer at the same time then?” 

“Ok! At the count of three…” she said, wiggling her hips in a playful manner. 

“One...two...three! YES!”  “yes!”  they exclaimed in unison. 

With a high pitched, very excited, girly squeal she tackled the skeleton, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him on the ground with a loud  “whoa!”  escaping his grin. 

“I love you!!” she yelled out, squirming in excitement and he couldn’t help but chuckle at that overwhelming joy she was emitting. He placed a gentle, bony palm on top of her small head as she pressed her ear onto his ribcage. 

“i love you too, hun.”

 

* * *

 

     A very peaceful, merry sigh escaped the rosy lips of a small, farmer woman. She was standing on the tiny porch of her home, watching over the many chickens roaming around, pecking at grass and whatever seeds they could find. 

Years have passed, happy, peaceful years of a lovely marriage. Although  most villagers thought the pairing to be rather odd. Who would’ve thought the most hardworking, determined woman in town would fall for the laziest, most careless skeleton known to monsterkind. But she couldn’t be happier, especially now, when her farm was flourishing and could wake up to the view of her sleepy bones in bed, right next to her, every single morning. 

“hey sweetie.”  the lazybones appeared right next, as if reading her thoughts, giving his wife a gentle peck on her rosy cheek. She only smiled merrily in return. 

“i just filled up tweak’s bowl and turned on the sprinklers, hope the crops are gonna be ok, it’s a sorta scorching summer, ain’t it?”  he gave her a nice rundown, but she only looked in the distance with a strange, nostalgic gaze, inspecting the many fields of golden wheat spreading towards the horizon. 

“The future is surely looking bright.” she let out dimly, making her husband pull on a rather confused, yet joyful aspect. 

“huh? and why’s that?” 

“Try to guess.” she finally fixed her closed eyes onto her skeleton’s expression and his dull gaze shifted downwards involuntarily. As soon as he noticed her dainty hand cup underneath her lower abdomen with great care, the skeleton’s eye sockets widened in an instant and the corners of his everlasting grin perked up. 

“n-no way!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAH >///////< I ADORED THIS ONE!!  
> It's so silly, fluffy and wholesome, i truly hope you did as well!!
> 
> Wish you could play Stardew Valley like that XDD  
> Hope you are excited for the last one to come! <3


	7. Valentine’s day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!! <3  
> Here comes my last, little story to end Frans week, in the style of New Home!  
> Have fun darlings <3

“Wake up sleepy bones…” a very soft, womanly voice almost whispered. 

A beautiful, small woman, wearing a mere, oversized, very much stolen t-shirt was hunching over her bed, placing a gentle palm on a sleeping skeleton’s forehead. She inspected his very tranquil, closed eyes and indulged into his rare, faded snores as the sun rays hit his skull, giving him a rather angelic glow. Her rosy lips curled up into the softest smile as she showered his aspect with a very loving gaze, starting to glide a fingertip on the side of his skull, feeling at his cheekbone, down to the corner of his everlasting grin and finally, his chin. The skeleton cracked his eyes lazily, blinking a few times in a sleepy manner before the view of his woman’s face cleared up in front of him. 

“Good morning, Sans.” she said in half a whisper, pressing her very warm, dainty hand to the side of his skull and it made him close his eyes back, peacefully, almost fall asleep once again. 

“mmm, it would be good…”  he suddenly said with a deep, slightly raspy voice before pulling a rather cunning grin on the woman. 

“if you were in bed with me!”  the skeleton exclaimed menacingly and raised himself up in a matter of seconds, grabbing around his lady’s waist and jerking her close onto his lap, making her squeal in a girly, rather abashed manner. 

She tried to resist by pushing onto his shoulder gently, while making sure to grasp tightly onto a small card behind her back. She let out a merry giggle as the bonehead instated a firm wrap around her torso, burying his face deep in between her breasts with a pleased sigh. 

“Well, someone’s comfy!” the woman said with amusement, rubbing the top of his skull with tenderness. 

“yeah..”  the skeleton raised his chin upwards, making his lazy eyes peek from behind the softness of her chest, giving her a canny glance. He slithered his hand down her back, feeling at hers which was desperately clinging onto a pink, valentine’s card. 

“and someone’s hiding things from me!”  with that eager exclamation he snatched it right out of her small hand and leaned backwards, opening it quickly. 

“H-hey! Don’t ruin surprises like that, bonehead!” she attempted to grab back at it but he only raised the thing up in the air, taunting her. 

The skeleton opened the small card in a rushed manner, squinting his eyes at its contents with interest. A few very cute words were present in a very soft, careful handwriting, reading : “Happy Valentine’s day, Sans. I love you!” a few small, hand drawn hearts followed. 

She sat on his bony knees, her hands were fidgeting in a very adorable manner as she looked at him in suspense, wondering what his reaction would be. 

“valentine’s...day?”  he uttered in confusion, dragging his lazy eyes from the piece of paper and tilting his skull at the woman. Her soft smile slowly shifted to a droopy, disappointed frown. 

“A-ah...that’s right, it’s our first year together..” she averted her gaze in slight embarrassment and pain, arranging some of her stubborn, messy, dark brown locks with her fingertips. 

“I umm...i thought you might not know..” 

“wh-” 

“N-no matter!” the lady quickly dismissed it, pulling a rather forced smile, snatching the card out of his bony fingers and getting off the bed in an instant. 

“I gotta go to work now, see ya love!” with those very rushed words and a quick peck on his cheekbone, she stormed out of their bedroom, scrunching up the piece of paper on the way. 

He was left utterly frozen and bewildered, extending one hand towards the exit as if his woman was still there and her could somehow stop her. 

“but...i love you too…”  the bonehead muttered. 

 

* * *

 

     The small kitchen was being filled with the most amazing, ravishing smell of a freshly baked, cinnamon-butterscotch pie, as a very lovely goat mother has just took it out of the oven, placing  it neatly on a wooden rack standing in the middle of the table. She has just pulled the mittens off her big paws when a sudden doorbell ringing caused her to flinch slightly. 

**“Sans! What a surprise!”**   


She exclaimed at a rather short, slightly worried skeleton standing at the doorstep of her small home, hiding his hands deep within the pockets of his blue hoodie. 

“tori..i need your help.”  he looked up at the goat lady with an unusually concerned aspect and it mobilized her immediately as she moved out of the way, pointing a paw towards the entrance hall, inviting the shortie of the underground inside. 

 

**“Pff…”** the goat monster covered her mouth with a quick paw, yet still emitting a soft giggle, she placed the small cup with golden flower tea on the coffee table, not to spill any from overwhelming amusement. 

**“Awww, Sans...that’s simply adorable!”** she added, shifting more comfortably on her brown leather armchair. 

The skeleton sitting on the sofa, at the other side, sunk his skull in between his raised up shoulders, averting his dull gaze with sheer embarrassment while trying to find some kind of solace inside the endless pockets of his blue hoodie. 

**“How come you’ve never heard of Valentine’s day? We’ve been on the surface for over a decade!”** she raised a confused, furry eyebrow at him yet that pitying smile still persisted. 

“ugh...i mean...i haven’t really dated anyone before frisk and...you know we’ve been together not that long, i mean we have but uh it’s been sort of, on and off and...y-you know the deal…”  he mumbled out nervously from behind the collar of his white t-shirt as his skull sunk in completely, and the vertebrae of his neck were seen no more. 

The goat woman’s smile widened as he reminded him of a rather shy, inexperienced, young goat monster, running after a feisty, goat lady with a bouquet of golden flowers in his paws, while the locks of his blonde mane would flutter in the wind. 

**“Very well, Sans, listen up.”** the goat woman let out in a rather serious manner, making the skeleton straighten up on the spot and perk up his nonexistent ears. 

**“Valentine’s day is a holiday humans celebrate. It is all about love, in all its forms and shapes, although it is mostly targeted towards couples. Usually they gift each other things like chocolate, cards, flowers, couples often go out on romantic dinners.”**

It all started making sense in the bonehead’s skull as the image of a sweet, adorable, pink card holding very loving words within pierced his mind. 

When he got up from the sofa all of a sudden, clenching his fists with pure determination, the goat monster let out a scared, loud gasp. 

“tori! teach me how to valentine!!”  he almost yelled out. 

The goat lady looked at the skeleton with the most awed, affectionate gaze, still wondering how she could ever doubt this lazybones wouldn’t make her daughter happy. 

 

* * *

 

     The day was simply exhausting, especially because of how many more cases the monster ambassador had to deal with ever since tensions started growing in between her nation and the host country. More and more refugees were bunching up at her office door as well as her father’s, pleading to go back to their families and jobs abroad. 

She exited through the big, fancily decorated, double door with a weary, exasperated sigh, parting her bangs with some swift fingers while clutching tighter at her briefcase. The little lady took a few steps down the entrance stairs, about to head home, when suddenly, out of nowhere, probably by the means of his shortcuts, the blue hooded skeleton appeared right in front, hitting the woman with his usual, everlasting grin, though his cheekbones were simply drenched in blue and his gaze looked rather nervous. 

“Ah! Sans! Where did you-” 

“flowers!”  he cut her off, whipping out a beautiful, rich bouquet of golden flowers from behind his back and pushing it right into her busy arms. 

“wh-” 

“chocolate, card!”  he added with determination, piling a chocolate box and a big, fancy, red valentine’s card right on top, almost covering her utterly surprised face with a mountain of gifts. 

“happy valentine’s day, sweetie!”  he exclaimed, though slightly out of breath, as if he’s been running frantically all day to find these utterly useless to him objects. But if they were the only thing that could bring that beautiful smile on her face, he was more than ready to do it again. 

His excited, hopeful grin dropped in an instant at the sight of her slow, expression shift. Instead of that sincere, joyful smile and slightly arched, closed eyes he got some very trembling, saddened lips and some furrowing eyebrows. 

“B-bonehead….” she mumbled underneath her pointy nose. 

“wh-” 

“Bonehead!” she exclaimed, a few exasperated tears running down her cheeks as the small woman dropped all his gifts right down, making his aspect shift to complete bewilderment. 

“Do you really think i need all this?!! All i ever wanted for Valentine’s day was you!” she almost screamed with a slight vex while giving his ribcage one, very angered, decided poke. 

“f-frisk no…”  he stepped forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around his lady, indenting her rosy face into the side of his blue hoodie while his expression would give off pure sadness and frustration. 

“please don’t cry, i’m sorry, i  **was** a bonehead. i’ll just cancel the reservation at muffet’s and we can go home, relax, spend some time together…”  he let out in desperation as the skeleton could never handle the sorrowful tears of his woman. 

“M-mhm….w-wait…” her sobs suddenly ceased and the lady lifted her aspect up towards the lazybones within his embrace. 

“R-reservation?” she let out with surprise and slight want in between some sniffs. 

His grin suddenly twisted in a rather canny manner at that view, as he grabbed gently at the woman’s chin, raising it upwards faintly. 

“pf...you sneaky, little lady.”  he let out in amusement, watching how her small, pink lips started forming an excited smile, one that he craved to see all day. 

“aight!” 

“Whaaa!!” she suddenly exclaimed in faint fear when her boyfriend lift her right up in the air, one arm wrapped tightly underneath her arms while the other squishing her knees together gently. 

“to muffet’s it is!”    


She clung onto his neck with slight dread, as small sparks of blue, condensed energy started engulfing them slowly and in the blink of an eye, both the monster ambassador and the shortie of the underground were no more, and no matter that they left astonished, utterly gaping witnesses behind, as well as some flowers and chocolate tossed around carelessly. 

  
**“Oh? What is that?”**

Suddenly, the abandoned, Valentine’s gifts found themselves in the grip of some white, fluffy paws of a beautiful, bunny lady, staring right back at them in surprise. 

**“Could it be..? Oh my!! He actually remembered!”** she suddenly exclaimed, her aspect shifting to immense joy as the bunny monster hugged the objects tightly to her chest. She ran right back into the king’s office with an excited  **“Oh Trevooor!!”** ringing out on the way. 

 

* * *

 

     They sat at a very small, squarish table for two. Little, miss Muffet surely knew how to create a romantic atmosphere for Valentine’s day, putting cozy, warm candles burning off slowly on each table and some beautiful, fresh, golden flowers in small vases, one that was dividing the two love birds at their spot as well. They were waiting on the order now, wasting the time away with talking. 

Well, a more one sided talk, really, considering the tiny, brown haired woman blabbering on and on about her job, how difficult it has become, what office adventures and issues she’s encountered today. Not that he heard any of it. The blue hooded skeleton was only being mesmerized by her very excited, animated expression and small hand waving back and forth, trying to mimic and support non verbally whatever heated topic she was trying to get across, but to no avail. Her words were all muffled, distanced, passing right next his nonexistent ears while he would indulge into her soft, rosy lips moving swiftly and the beautiful, shiny eyelashes of her peacefully closed eyes. Her small hand was resting gently into his bony one on the surface of the table, while the skeleton would slide his thumb back and forth across her knuckles with great tenderness.    


He wasn’t sure how long he’s been spacing out before a strange image slashed through his skull, making him grasp her small hand painfully and hollow his sockets out. He was seeing abrupt bits and pieces of some odd, utterly alien visions. 

A strange, young lady that looked like Frisk was smiling at him in what appeared to be a hall of a school, yet soon enough she shifted to wear some strange, tight costume of blue and red, shooting some odd webs out of her hands and swinging right off a building. The scene then turned to a green field, as a brown haired lady, wearing a funny, straw hat and some overalls, tugged at his hands, dragging him to dance. He flinched when appearing right in front of another young version of his Frisk, looking up at a floating, glowing mistletoe with rosy cheeks. 

“Sans? Saans...are you ok?” his lady suddenly snapped him out of the strange experience and after a few hazed blinks and skull shakings, the skeleton found his woman, the one and only, the true Frisk sitting right in front, giving him the most worried look. 

His grin elevated greatly and he suddenly showered his girlfriend with the utmost happy, glistening gaze, as if he hasn’t seen her in years. It almost made her flinch backwards and raise an even more confused eyebrow at her skeleton. 

“yeah, i’m more than ok, spider girl…” 

“What..who-” she tilted her head in bewilderment, looking around, wondering if Muffet has arrived with their order and she didn’t notice. 

“i mean, frisk potter…pff..”  he averted his gaze faintly at that one, squinting his eyes in mirth. 

“S-sans...what are you saying, are you ok?” she insisted, more and more worry taking over her little soul. 

The skeleton let out rather deep, pleased chuckle and after regaining himself, he took her small hands within his grasp, resting both their forearms on the surface of the table as he pierced his lady with the most affectionate, loving gaze, one that mellowed her heart in an instant, yet surprised her even more. 

“it just seems that….no matter the universe...we always find each other…” 

The small woman gaped at those very tender, unusual words emitting from the lazybones’ careless mouth, she simply could not believe he would ever say such a thing. 

“M-my...what a cheesy thing to say.. Honey, are you sure you’re ok?” 

“i’m not ok, i’m in love…”  he stunned her even further as his cheekbones gained the brightest tint of blue and his aspect mellowed into satisfaction. 

“Wh..” she averted her gaze quickly, feeling as hot blood was rushing up towards her face and her hands trembled slightly within his grasp. 

“N-never thought Valentine’s day would change you so much…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, really silly, rather cute, tiny story to tie them all together XD  
> Thank you for sticking with me! <3  
> I will now take a somewhat break from writing, but make sure to follow me on [tumblr](https://taletellercat.tumblr.com/) for updates and fun fanart! Going ham on my drawing tablet lately XD  
> Happy Valentine's day and see ya around! <3


End file.
